Amor Prohibido
by Megumi Mitsuki
Summary: "Un Amor entre Profesor y Alumna.. Un Amor Prohibido.. Dos mundos.. Y un Amor Eterno" Mal Summary! Pero Leanlo! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
_Pensamientos del Personaje  
_  
Soy Nueva en esto Y Este es mi Primer Fancfic. :3 Así que espero que les guste mucho! Esta Historia se me ocurrió mientras veía una serie. :3 Bien, Continúen leyendo xd , No les quito más tiempo! X3

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capitulo 1:

Ring Riing! – una mano perezosa sale de las enredadas sabanas, apagando la alarma que no lo dejaba descansar, parándose de la cama vio en reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana y tenía que prepararse para su primer día de trabajo.

Su nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tiene 20 años, aunque aparenta menos… Es Profesor en una escuela Secundaria, la escuela se llama "Academia Seiyo Secondary"

_— Tsk! Que fastidio… Tener que pararme tan temprano! -_Se apresuró y se dio una ducha, se vistió, tomo el desayuno y se fue a la escuela en su coche.

**En la Escuela…**

— ¡Wao! ¡¿Has visto a él nuevo Profesor de música?! – Dijo una de las Chicas en un grupo a lo lejos.

— ¡Si, Lo vi! — La apoyo otra.

— ES GUAPISIMO! — Dijeron al unísono las 2 chicas emocionadas

— ¿De qué están hablando esas dos? Todo el Camino a la escuela escuchaba "El Nuevo Profesor de Música". ¿Qué paso?

— No lo puedo creer… ¿Todavía no te has enterado? — Dijo Utau sorprendida.

— Amm… No… ¿De qué debería enterarme?

— A la Profesora Natsuki de Música, ella renuncio, porque se va a mudar con su familia. ¡Y el Director contrato a un nuevo profesor! ¡Y es SUPER GUAPO!

— Ahh! ¿De eso es lo que hablaba todo el colegio?

— ¡Sip! ¿No quieres conocerlo?

— Amm… No, gracias por tu oferta Utau… — Dijo Amu tratando se zafarse de Utau — ¡AH! ¡Allá vienen Rima y Yaya! … uff…

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso so…? — Decía Utau amenazando a Amu, pero Yaya empezó a hablar.

— ¡Amu-chii!, ¡Utau-chan! ¡HOLA! – Saludo con una gran energía Yaya

— ¡Hola Amu! Utau…— Saludo Rima feliz a Amu y con un aire amenazante a Utau

— Hola Rima… ¡Hola Yaya! — Utau le devolvió el saludo a Rima igual de amenazante.

— ¡Hola Chicas! - Saludo Amu a Rima y a Yaya.

— ¿Ya escucharon los Rumores? – Pregunto una emocionada Utau.

— Si ya los escuchamos… – Dijeron al unísono Rima y Yaya tratando de callar a Utau.

— ¿Ya Podemos ir a Clases? – Pregunto Amu

— ¡Amu-chii eres una Aburrida! — Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

— Aja, Aja ¿Vamos? — Dijo Amu haciendo caso omiso de Yaya.

— SII – Dijeron en unísono las tres, fulminando a Amu.

Las Cuatro se dirigieron al salón hablando o más bien gritando todo el camino al Salón.

— ¿A primera hora que toca? – Pregunto Utau

— ¡TOCA LITERATURA! – Le gritaron las tres juntas a Utau, cansadas de que siempre olvidara el horario.

— Si quieres te digo todo el Horario, por si se te olvida — Dijo Rima fingiendo inocencia.

— No, Gracias Rima… — Utau la fulmino.

Pasaron las horas, seguía la próxima clase, y así sucesivamente, hasta que llego una clase que TODAS las chicas esperaban con ansias, por otro lado los chicos estaban celosos y furiosos, ya que sus respectivas novias tenían corazones en los ojos y no por ellos sino por el profesor que venía en camino. Sin embargo había una chica que no le paro a eso, estaba sumergida en el paisaje que la ventana a su lado le daba.

-Bueno Días Alumnos, Yo soy el Nuevo Profesor de Música, Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Quisiera que cada uno se parara para conocer sus nombres, comenzando por esta fila.

— ¡S-si! Mi Nombre es Sakura Megumi (M)*

— Yo soy Yue Kinomoto (M)

— Mi nombre es Kai Nozomi (H)*

— Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es…

* * *

Ok! ¡Acepto de todo! Insultos, criticas, opiniones, etc. ¡Solo espero que les haya gustado! :3 Y quisiera que me dieran algunos consejos… para orientarme un poco… ¿Les parece? *-*

Por los que no se dieron cuenta del significado de las palabras, las dejo aquí:

(M): Mujer  
(H): Hombre


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
Pensamientos del Personaje

¡Hola De Nuevo! :3 Déjenme contarles que les dije a dos amigos sobre esta Historia, uno de ellos es un viejo amigo que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo (No mucho a decir verdad xd) Ella es una de Mis Mejores Amigas, que estudia conmigo. Leyó mi primer capítulo, y… ¡dijo que le recordaba a nosotras 4 juntas! (Ella, 2 amigas más y Yo. :3) Que me dijera eso me puso estrellitas en los ojos. X3 Bien, no les quito más tiempo. Xd ¡Continúen con la lectura! *-*

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO  
**

Capitulo 2:

— Y tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, ellos se conocían, ellos lo sabían… pero no sabían de donde, ni cuando se habían visto…se quedaron un rato mirándose..

Se aclaró la garganta —Bueno continuamos…

Así siguió la clase, todos se presentaron y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora Ikuto ya se había acabado la clase. Sonó el timbre y todos se despidieron del profesor.

**IKUTO P.O.V.**

_— ¿Qué fue eso? Ella… a ella la he visto… pero no me acuerdo donde… – _Ikuto pensaba en donde podría haberla visto, pero algo lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos.

— Profesor Tsukiyomi! Por favor venga conmigo

— Enseguida voy Sra. Mitsuki.

Ikuto se dirigió con la Sra. Mitsuki a la oficina del Director

— Entre por favor – Le ordeno la Sra. Mitsuki

Ikuto entro y se encontró con el director, es un hombre joven, como de unos 35 años aproximadamente, de pelo negro y ojos de color gris como el metal, con una tez color miel.

— ¿Me quería ver Sr. Director? – Pregunto Ikuto confundido

— Este… si… le quería dar el resto de los horarios faltantes que no le pude dar la otra vez – El director le entrego en la mano a Ikuto los horarios.

— También le quería decir de la llegada de una nueva profesora – Dijo el Director – sé que es algo repentino, pero la profesora de Inglés está enferma y necesitamos un profesor suplente.

— Oh. No se preocupe Sr. Director — Dijo Ikuto sonriéndole para calmarlo.

— ¡Bien! Me alegra que no le molestara su llegada, la nueva profesora llega en un par de semanas – El Director le dio una hoja a Ikuto y este último lo veía confundido.

— Esta es la hoja de la nueva profesora, su nombre es Aya Nanami – le dijo el Director a Ikuto.

Ikuto se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

_— No puede ser, se tiene que tratar de otra persona, no puede ser ella…_- Pensó Ikuto muy sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre

El vio el papel en sus manos, y abrió los ojos sorprendido, él había confirmado sus sospechas, se trataba de "Ella".

— ¿Ocurre algo Profesor Tsukiyomi? – Pregunto el Director extraño por su reacción.

— ¡No!, ¡no se preocupe! Todo anda bien – Dijo Ikuto disimulando la sorpresa.

— ¡Me Alegra oír eso! - Dijo el Director emocionado – Bien espero que cuando llegue todos le den una cálida Bienvenida! Profesor Tsukiyomi… mientras la Profesora llega me gustaría que usted diera clases en su lugar… ¿Le parece bien?

— Claro, me parece bien – Dijo Ikuto

— Estoy feliz de que no haya ningún problema. – Dijo el Director todavía con su aire emocionado – ¡Bien! Gracias por haber venido, puede retirarse

— Bien… Con permiso – Ikuto salió de la oficina algo pensativo por la noticia de la llegada de la nueva profesora

Ikuto se dirigió a la sala de Profesores a tomar su desayuno, ya que estaban en el descanso

**END IKUTO P.O.V.**

**AMU P.O.V.**

— ¡Amuu - chii! ¡Por Aquí! – Grito Yaya desde el Otro lado de la Cafetería

— ¡Voy, Voy! – Decía Amu siendo apresurada por su energética amiga.

— ¡Amu apúrate! ¡Estás muy lenta! ¡Pareces una Tortuga! – Decía Rima desesperada por la lentitud de su amiga

— Que lindo cumplido… — Dijo Amu ofendida, fulminándola.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Se me ocurrió hace un momento! - Dijo Rima disfrutando su "Lindo Cumplido"

Amu al fin llego a la mesa donde estaban todas sus amigas

— Hey Amu, ¿Qué paso entre tú y el Profesor Tsukiyomi? – Pregunto Utau con estrellas en los Ojos

— ¿El Profesor… Qué? – Pregunto Amu confundida

— ¡El Nuevo Profesor de Música Amu! — Le grito Rima.

— Ahh! El… ¿Qué paso con él? – Pregunto Amu sin comprender

— Amu… cariño… — Dijo Utau respirando para mantener la paciencia — ¡Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante mucho tiempo! ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

— ¡Si me acuerdo! Pero… ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿PASO ALGO ENTRE USTEDES? – Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

— ¡NO! – Grito Amu de vuelta – ¡Me van a dejar sordaa!

— Lo siento Amu-chii pero es que a veces puedes ser algo… Distraída – Dijo Yaya tratando de no ofenderla

— Yaya quiso decir "Algo Ida" – Dijo Rima

— O "Lenta" – Completo Utau agarrando una papita de su plato, metiéndoselo en la boca.

— Sin Ofender – Dijo Yaya disculpándose

— Tranquila Yaya no me ofendes – Dijo Amu – Pero otras personas ¡SI! – Grito Amu al final

— Y bien, Paso algo entre ustedes? – Pregunto Rima

— ¡No! , no pasó nada, solo creí haberle visto en algún lugar…, eso es todo – Dijo Amu

— Mmm… - Dijeron las Utau y Rima juntas

— Hablando del Rey de Roma… Miren… ¡Hay esta! – Dijo Utau

Las cuatro miraron al profesor, y él se dio cuenta que lo miraban, voltio, les regreso la mirada, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Amu, se quedaron un rato así… recordando algo…

** -FLASHBACK- **

* * *

¡Lo Siento! Pero el Flashback queda para el otro capítulo. :* ¡Espero que les haya Gustadoo! *-* De Nuevo Acepto todo tipo de Críticas. U.U ¡Bien! Bye. :3 ¡Nos vemos en el Próximo Cap! ^^ O leemos como ustedes quieran. xd**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
Pensamientos del Personaje

Hola De Nuevo! ^^ Lo Siento por no subir el Capítulo 3.. x_x Es que tenía que estudiar para un examen! Y para nada porque mi Madre no me dejo ir a Clases! ¬¬ Ya que en mi País se Acaban de hacer las Elecciones Presidenciales! Y todos andan Alborotados! ¬¬ Bueno! Como sea! Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 3! Lamento enserio la tardanza! x_x Espero que me perdonen Que lo disfruten! ^^ Ah! Por cierto! Acuérdense que en el Capítulo anterior quedamos en "Amu P.O.V." ¿Ok?

* * *

** AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capítulo 3:

**-FLASHBACK-**

— ¡Ikutoo! Moo ~ *Puchero* ¡esperamee! - Gritaba Amu a lo lejos

— ¡Amu Eres muy lenta! ¡Si te espero no llegaremos nunca! – Le grito de vuelta Ikuto

Era época de Primavera, cuando los arboles de Cerezo Florecen, iban de camino al Festival Hanami, el Festival que se realiza cada año para apreciar las Flores de Cerezo, todas las personas de la ciudad estaban reunidas en el Parque, por lo que si llegaban tarde no tendrían un árbol, Pero por suerte ellos habían salido temprano, Y escogieron el mejor Árbol.

— Ya llegamos – Anuncio Ikuto

— Uff… Uff… ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto Amu aliviada, estaba cansada de todo ese recorrido

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya llegamos! - Dijo Ikuto – Amu… Deberías hacer más ejercicios… digo, para que puedas alcanzarme cuando te haga esto… -

Ikuto mientras decía eso se acercaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla. Él se separó de Amu y la miro a los ojos. Ella había quedado en Shock cuando Ikuto la había besado, Amu al regresar a la realidad se sonrojó, tanto que le hacía competencia a un tomate.

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste! JAJA! – Se reía Ikuto a carcajadas

— ¡IKUTO BAKA! – Grito Amu enfadada, en ese momento tenía la cara roja, pero no de vergüenza, si no de enojo - ¡Aggh IKUTO! : - Decía una enfadada Amu

— Ya, ya… ¡Tranquila! – Decía Ikuto para poder tranquilizarla aunque sea un poco

— Me las vas a pagar ¡GATO PERVERTIDO! – Grito Amu

Y en ese mismo instante Amu salió corriendo tras Ikuto, pero por mucho que intentaba alcanzarlo no podía, era muy rápido. Corrieron alrededor del Árbol por lo menos unos 3 minuto, ya que Amu no tenía mucha resistencia que digamos.

— ¿Ya te cansaste Amu? – Pregunto un Divertido Ikuto

Amu lo miro con cara amenazante

— _Me Voy a vengar, Ya lo veras, ya lo veras – _Repetía Amu en su mente

— Si, ya me canse. – Dijo Amu despreocupada mientras agarraba la cesta del picnic y sacaba la manta y toda la comida.

— Mmm… - Ikuto sabía que ella tramaba algo por lo que no bajo la guardia

— ¡Ikuto Siéntate y vamos a comer! – Dijo Amu

— Ok... – Ikuto miraba desconfiado a Amu, pero le hizo caso de todos modos

Él se sentó a su lado en guardia, por lo contrario Amu estaba de lo más tranquila.

— Ikuto ¿Quieres? – Amu le había mostrado un Taiyaki*, esa es la comida favorita de él, por lo que no se negó.

— ¡Claro! - Dijo Ikuto con estrellitas en los ojos

Ikuto iba a agarrar el Taiyaki de la mano de Amu, pero ella movió la mano rápidamente.

— ¡No, no! Eso no se hace – Dijo Amu como si se tratara de un bebe

Ikuto seguía hipnotizado por la comida que se encontraba en la mano de Amu

— Si te pones esto… – Dijo Amu mostrándole un babero*— tal vez lo piense

— ¡Ok! Pero dame el Taiyaki – Dijo Ikuto sin quitarle la mirada al delicioso Taiyaki.

— ¡No! ¡Primero esto! – Dijo Amu ofreciéndole el babero

Amu se lo puso a Ikuto en el cuello sin que este protestara, y sin saber lo que era por no quitarle la vista a el Taiyaki. ¡El babero le quedaba tan lindo! ¡Como un gatico bebe! (N/A: ASDFGHJKLÑ! *-* :3 )

— ¿Ya? – Pregunto Ikuto desesperado por probar su Taiyaki.

— Un momento – Dijo Amu mientras buscaba en su bolso.

— ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Ikuto Inocentemente.

_— ¡Aww! *-* ¡Qué lindo se ve! ¡Me dan ganas de comérmelo! - _Pensó Amu con estrellitas en los ojos por lo Tierno, lindo y otras cientos de palabras que describían como se veía Ikuto.

Amu saco su cámara del bolso y se la mostro a Ikuto con cara diabólica, mientras el la miraba asustando esperando lo que haría con aquella cámara.

— Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada – Decía Amu para "tratar de tranquilizarlo" con una cara maléfica.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, mientras Ikuto retrocedía por cada paso que ella daba a él. Ikuto sin darse cuenta que atrás de él había un Árbol choco con ese Árbol quedando atrapado y sin saber a donde poder para escapar de Amu. Ella le sonreía victoriosa.

— Di Whisky ~ — Dijo Amu con cara diabólica y sonriendo como toda una diablesa.

Ella le tomo una foto a Ikuto con el babero y él tenía una expresión entre sorpresa y asustado por lo que haría con esa foto-

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Si hubieras visto tu cara! ¡JAJAJA! – Gritaba Amu riéndose – ¡Ah no! Si la puedes ver… Mira ~ ¡Aquí esta! – Dijo Amu victoriosa.

Amu le mostro la foto a Ikuto, y el la vio detenidamente para después darse cuenta de cómo ella la había conseguido y lo que había pasado.

— ¡AMU! – Grito Ikuto furioso.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando gritas mi nombre así pareces una vaca haciendo "Muu" – Dijo una Amu divertida.

— Oh. ¿Enserio? – Dijo Ikuto sonriendo, él tenía un plan para fastidiarla tosa su vida - ¿Ahora eres la "Rosada Vaquita"? – Pregunto Ikuto divertido

— ¡No! Solo dije que cuando dices as… — Amu se detuvo en seco ya que Ikuto la había Interrumpido

— Amu, Amu, ya no tienes excusas… Desde ahora serás "Rosita Vaquita" – Dijo Ikuto divertido y con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara

— ¡Ikutoo! Moo ~ *Puchero*

** -END FLASHBACK- **

— _¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso? – _Pensaba Amu confundida

Amu se levantó apresurada, dejo su comida hay y salió corriendo, sus amugas la miraron sorprendidas y gritaban su nombre, pero ella no les hacía caso, ella solo seguía corriendo sin ningún rumbo ni dirección

**END AMU P.O.V.**

Ikuto está sorprendido por las imágenes que pasaron por su mente, parecían "recuerdos" pero… primera vez en su vida que veía eso, el vio cuando ella se levantaba de su asiento y salía corriendo, no le hacía caso a sus amigas, Ikuto imito a Amu y fue atrás de ella.

_— Puede ser que… ella haya visto lo mismo que yo? – _Pensaba Ikuto, él quería respuestas…

— ¡Detente un momento! – Dijo Ikuto cuando ya estaba cerca

Amu se detuvo en seco sorprendida, ella no pensó que su profesor de música, el mismo hombre que acababa de "recordar" sentado bajo un árbol la siguiera, por un momento pensó que él había "recordado" lo mismo que ella, y por esa razón estuviera hay… pero eso sería imposibles.. ¿O no?, en ese momento recordó que era su profesor, y miro a todas lados para ver si alguien estaba ahí, se sintió aliviada de saber que nadie estaba presente.

— ¿Qué sucede profesor Tsukiyomi? – Pregunto Amu poniendo cara de "Yo no sé nada" (N/A: ¡No sé cómo describir las caras que yo me imagino! xd Por lo que las decribo asi.. :3)

— Tenemos que hablar… - Dijo Ikuto

— ¿Puedo saber de qué? – Pregunto inocentemente Amu, dándose cuenta poco a poco de que su profesor de música había "recordado" lo mismo

— Primero que todo… ¿podemos ir a mi oficina? – Pregunto dándose cuenta de que estaban en medio del pasillo de la escuela, y que no podían hacer un show asi de la nada.

— Amm… Ok… – Dijo Amu un poco pensativa

— Entonces ven a mi oficina – Dijo Ikuto al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección a ella

Amu lo siguió callada, pensando en lo que había pasado por su mente en un instante. ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Desde Cuándo? ¿Cómo se conocieron?, esas eran las preguntas que circulaban por la mente de Amu.

— Entra – Dijo Ikuto cuando llegaron a su oficina

Amu entro mirando todo a su alrededor, no vio cuadros colgados en las paredes ni nada parecido a lo habitual en las oficinas de los profesores, solo veía muebles, y las cosas básicas que se necesitan en un oficina. Ikuto se recostó al frente de su escritorio, y ofreciéndole a Amu que se sentara con un movimiento de cabeza, Amu se sentó.

— Al grano… ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Ikuto, consiguiendo que Amu lo mirara con cara de "Hablas enserio" (N/A: Esto me dio risa xd)

— Mmm… Bueno Soy Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años, estoy en e l último año…– Amu se detuvo. Fue interrumpida por su profesor.

— Sabes bien lo que quiero decir…- Dijo Ikuto

— Amm… No… No sé lo que quieres decir… – Le contesto Amu

— Tu, "viste" eso, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Ikuto

— Cuándo te refieres a "ver"… ¿Hablas de "eso" que acaba de ocurrir? – Pregunto Amu para quitarse todas las dudas.

— Si.-

— Voy a preguntar de nuevo… ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Ikuto con vos firme

— ¿Sabes? ¡Nosotros no nos conocemos! ¡Ni tú a mí, ni yo a ti! — Amu se levantó bruscamente del mueble— ¡Y no sé qué fue eso! Así que no puedo responderte esa pregunta. – Le contesto Amu con la misma vos firme

— ¿Y entonces, como responderemos a nuestras preguntas? – Pregunto el

— No lo sé, no me lo preguntes a mí – Dijo Amu ya un poco estresada. — Ya va… ¿Nuestras preguntas? No me involucres en esto. Para mi nada paso. — Dijo Amu enojada.

— Wao… Parece que "Rosita vaquita" se enfada rápido – Dijo Ikuto divertido recordando lo que sucedió

— ¡No me llames Así! - Dijo Amu enfadada y fulminándolo.

— Ok, Ok – Dijo el alzando lo brazos de modo inocente con una sonrisa divertida en la cara

DING DOONG, sonó el timbre anunciando que es hora de regresar a sus salones, Amu miro a Ikuto.

— ¿Me puedo ir? – Pregunto

— Adelante – Dijo el

Amu se retiró de su oficina, pero Ikuto siguió pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido

**En el Salón…**

- ¿Amu a dónde fuiste? – Pregunto Rima

— Amm… ¡Por ahí! Es que no tenía mucha hambre…- Dijo nerviosa Amu

— Mmm… ¡Aja Claro! ¡Como si te fuera a creer! – Dijo Rima arrinconándola

— ¡Chicos siéntense! Va a comenzar la clase.- Había llegado la profesora, mandando a todo a sentar

— Después me cuentas…-Dijo Rima fulminándola con la mirada

— ¡Si Rima!... — Dijo Amu asintiendo frenéticamente para librarse de Rima — Uff… Me salve por poco…- Dijo aliviada.

Pasaron las horas y ya era momento de irse a casa, todos se despidieron de sus amigos y algunos se despidieron de los profesores. Amu se fue a la entrada con sus amigas.

— ¡Amu! ¿Vas a venir con nosotras? – Pregunto Utau

— No chicas, lo siento estoy un poco cansada…- Dijo Amu

— Bueno… ¡Nos vemos, descansa bien Amu-chii! – Dijo Yaya

— ¡Ok! ¡Chao Chicas!

Amu camino tranquila el recorrido a su casa cuando siente a alguien detrás de ella y escucha una voz llamándola

— ¡Amu! ¿Amu eres tú?

* * *

Sigo arrepentida por la tardanza… U.U Espero que puedan perdonarme . Bien, aquí me despido. Como siempre en todos los capítulos desde el primero al último… "Acepto todo tipo de Críticas"… U.U :3 ¡Los Amoo! *-* Bye! :*

Taiyaki: El taiyaki es un pastel japonés con forma de pez.  
Babero: Prenda que se les pone a los niños, atada al cuello y que cae sobre el pecho, para evitar que se manchen.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
Pensamientos del Personaje

¡Hoola! ¡Queridos Lectores y Lectoras! XD Saben he decidido subir los Capítulos ¡Cada Martes! :3 Por esa razón esperaba tanto el subir este Capítulo.. ._. Bien Le he contado a Otra Amiga de este Fanfic e.e ¡Es una Dulce Amiga que conozco desde Primaria! *-* ¡Que lindos Tiempos! Pero.. ¿Saben lo que hizo? ¡Lo Que hizo fue restregarme en la cara mis Errores Ortográficos! ¬¬ Pero por eso la Amo.. e.e *-* ¡Bien! Voy a dejar de hablar de mis sentimientos y voy a dejar que lean los sentimiento de los queridos personajes! *-* ^^

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capitulo 4:

— ¿Amu? ¿Amu eres tú?

Ella se voltio, mirando a esa persona que la llamaba, era un Chico de su estatura, de pelo Rubio y ojos de color Rubí, es de tez blanca, ese chico se ve de su edad, pero ese chico que estaba al frente de ella no lo había visto nunca en su vida… pero se le hacía conocido…

— Disculpe… ¿Lo conozco? – Pregunto Amu confundida

— ¿No me recuerdas? – Pregunto ese chico frente a ella

— Lo Siento...Pero no – Respondió Amu

— ¡Soy Tadase! ¡Hotori Tadase! ¡Estudie contigo en la Escuela Media! ¿Te Acuerdas aunque sea un poco? – Pregunto el

— No, Lo siento mucho… - Dijo Amu

— Bueno, no importa mucho, después de lo ocurrido… creo que es mejor así… - Dijo Tadase algo aliviado

— ¿Después de lo ocurrido? - Pregunto Amu

— ¡No!, no te preocupes, no es nada, yo y mis ideas locas – Dijo Tadase algo nervioso – Este.. Me tengo que ir es algo tarde- Dijo mientras veía su reloj ¿Podemos vernos otra vez algún día? - Pregunto Tadase con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Si… ¡No hay problema! - Dijo Amu

— ¡Bien! Fue un placer encontrarme contigo de nuevo – Dijo un Tadase muy feliz por su reencuentro - ¡Bien! Nos vemos después – Dijo Tadase mientras se iba

— ¡Ok!

Después de ese "Reencuentro" con Tadase, Amu siguió su camino a Casa, pensó un poco en eso "Ocurrido" pero no le dio mucha importancia, llego a su casa e hizo la misma rutina de siempre, hizo sus deberes, ceno con su familia, se dio una ducha y tomo un vaso de leche a la luz de la luna en su balcón, (N/A: Me vino lo poético e.e XD)Y por último se fue a su cama y callo en los brazos de Morfeo

**Al Día Siguiente..**

— RING RIING – La despertó el molesto sonido de su despertador, se quitó las sabanas de encima, pegándole los rayos del Sol en la cara, obligándola a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, toco con sus pies el suelo, dándole un pequeño escalofrió, se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha y se puso la ropa habitual de su escuela, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, y se dio cuenta que iba a llegar tarde si no se apresuraba, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y saludo a sus padres y hermana

— ¡Buenos Días Mama, Papa, Ami! – Dijo una sonriente Amu

— ¡Buenos Días Amu-chan! Dijeron sus padres juntos

— ¡Buenos Días Onee-chan!* - Dijo Ami su hermana menor

— Ya está listo el desayuno, siéntate - dijo su mama

— Lo siento Mama, pero voy tarde, ¡mejor me lo como en el camino! – Dijo cuándo agarraba su Bentō*, su Pan y se lo metía en la boca, mientras corría a la Escuela

**En la Escuela..**

— ¡Hola Rima! – Grito Amu a lo lejos

— ¡Hola Amu! – Dijo Rima

— ¿Dónde están las demás? – Pregunto

— No lo sé, acaba de llegar – Dijo Rima despreocupada

Rima y Amu siguieron hablando, se contaron cosas que quedarían solo entre ellas, se conocían desde la escuela elemental*, por lo que tenían mucha confianza la una con la otra, Amu le conto a Rima lo que le había pasado de camino a casa con ese chico, Tadase. Rima había quedado en Shock al saber de ese chico.

— ¿Sabes quién es Rima? – Pregunto Amu, que estaba un poco preocupada por su reacción

— ¡Ah! No, primera vez que oigo ese nombre - Mintió Rima

— ¿Segura? – Pregunto Amu con un poco de sospecha

— ¡Si, segura! -

— Mmm… Ok…- Dijo Amu todavía con sus sospechas – ¡Mira, ya llegaron Utau y Yaya!, ¡Hola Chicas!

— ¡Hola Amu-chii, Rima-tan! – Dijo Yaya enérgica como siempre

— ¡Hola Amu!, ¡Rima! Que gusto vertee...- Dijo Sarcásticamente Utau

— A mí tampoco me da gusto verte Utau – Dijo directamente Rima

¡Ding Doong!, sonó el timbre y ellas tenían que ir rápidamente al salón o si no las regañarían, corrieron al salón, pero Utau choco con alguien que se le había atravesado en el camino, cayendo al piso

— ¡Ouch! – Grito Utau al caer- ¡Mira por dónde vas! – le grito a la persona frente a ella

— Yo debería decir eso de ti, ya que TU eras la que estaba corriendo – Dijo una voz masculina

Utau alzo la cabeza encontrándose con un chico, castaños, tez morena, de unos ojos verdes color manzana, Utau había quedado hipnotizada con esos ojos.

- Mmm… ¡Yo sé que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista!, pero no creo que debas mirarme tan apasionadamente, o todos lo descubrirán – Dijo el con una voz arrogante

Utau regreso a la realidad al escuchar esas palabras, en ese mismo instante ella dejo de pensar en el como "El Chico Perfecto", y paso a "El Peor Sicópata que conocí"

— No, no me enamore, solo pensaba en lo arrogante, engendro e inútil que eres – Dijo Utau directamente que al terminar se le formo una gran sonrisa en los labios

— ¡Ouch! ¿Sabes? Eso me dolió – Dijo el fingiendo sentirse herido

— ¿Si?, ¡Me Alegro! Igual me la debías, a mí también me dolió el golpe que me diste – Dijo Utau aun tirada en el piso

— ¡Oh! Déjame ayudarte – Dijo él

Le extendió su mano gentilmente y Utau la agarro, aceptando su ayuda, él la levanto del suelo gentilmente, aprovecho ese momento ya que tenían las manos juntas y se presentó.

— Me llamo Souma Kukai

— Hoshina Utau

— ¡Qué lindo nombre!, un placer conocer Hoshina Utau- Dijo el mientras balanceaba sus manos en forma de saludo

Utau se había sonrojado por el cumplido que ese chico le había echo

— ¡UTAU! – Le grito Amu desde lejos - ¡Al fin te encontramos!

— ¡Ah! Lo siento me caí – Dijo Utau todavía sonrojada

— ¿Utau?, ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes las mejillas rojas – Dijo Amu inocentemente

A Utau se le puso toda la cara roja por el comentario de Amu frente a Kukai, este último al escuchar lo que dijo Amu sorrio ampliamente por lo que había conseguido ocasionar en Utau

— ¡Creo que mejor me voy! – Dijo Kukai todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Nos vemos después Utau?

— ¡C-Claro! - Dijo Utau con una sonrisa en su boca y aun sonrojada

Kukai se fue con sus amigos, mientras Amu seguía preguntándole a Utau que tenía y regañándola porque no sabían dónde estaba, Amu dejo de regañarla y se dirigieron al salón, que por poco las regañan si no fuera porque el profesor todavía no había llegado. Así paso el día, hasta la llegada del Almuerzo, algunos fueron a comprarlos y otros habían traído el suyo, ellas 4 fueron a comer en el techo, donde muy poca gente iba.

— ¿Utau quien era ese chico que estaba contigo esta mañana? – Pregunto Amu Ansiosa por saber quién es

— ¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? – Pregunto Rima

— ¿Utau-chan tiene novio? – Pregunto Yaya con estrellitas en los ojos

— ¡No!, el no es mi novio – Dijo sonrojada Utau – Él es solo una persona que me ayudo a levantarme, ¡eso es todo!

— Mmm… - Las 3 la miraron sospechosa, haciendo ese sonido

— Le gusta – Afirmo Rima

— Sip, es seguro que le gusta - Re-afirmo Amu

— ¡Utau – chan le gusta un Chico! – Dijo Yaya gritando

— ¡NO ME GUSTA! – Grito Utau con toda la cara roja por la vergüenza

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto Rima

— ¡No les voy a decir! – Dijo Utau desconfiada

— ¡Dale, Dinos! – Le suplicaba Amu

— ¡Dinos, dinos, dinooos! – Suplicaba Yaya junto a Amu

— Se llama.. Souma Kukai…- Dijo Utau derrotada

— ¡¿El?! – Dijo Rima sorprendida

— ¿Lo conoces Rima – tan? – Pregunto Yaya

— Él es el ayudante del Profesor de Educación Física, siempre esta hay cuando nos toca esa clase. – Anuncio Rima – Además siempre te está mirando, así que puede ser que ese chico se te atravesara en el camino apropósito

— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Pregunto Utau sorprendida

— Mmm… Porque pensé que era otro de tus admiradores, así que no le di mucha importancia – Dijo Rima despreocupada, saboreando su comida (N/A: XD)

— Buen punto…- Dijo Utau

— Oh ~ ¿Así que era un admirador secreto? – Dijo Amu con cara picarona

— Si, lo era – Dijo Rima mirándola igual de Picarona

— Echoo ~ - Continuo Yaya con la mirada picarona

Utau se sonrojo al escuchar esos comentario de Amu, Rima y Yaya

— ¡Mira quién viene! – Dijo Rima

Rima señalo a Kukai con la mirada, pero el no se encontraba solo, estaba con una chica, las 4 se miraron y decidieron espiar un poco, se acercaron a ellos y se colocaron al otro lado de la pared, escondidas.

— Lo siento Yue… pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos – Dijo Kukai – solo te veo como una amiga, además… me gusta alguien…

— Ah… No te preocupes, lo entiendo, solo quería que supieras como me siento, eso es todo, creo que mejor me voy – Dijo Yue a punto de llorar

Yue se fue dejando a Kukai en el techo de la escuela, él se recostó en la pared junto a él, soltó un gar suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

— Atlético, Supuestamente Guapo y ahora… Rompe corazones – Susurro Rima burlándose

— ¡Rima! ¡Has silencio! – La regaño Utau en voz baja – Además dijo que le gustaba alguien más, ¡él no puede mentirse a sí mismo y estar con otra persona!

Rima, Amu y Yaya la miraron, después entre ellas y se rieron.

— ¡Utau que poético de tu parte! – Dijo Rima riéndose - ¡Eso lo dices porque es de Ti quien está enamorado!

— ¡E-Eso no es cierto! – Grito Utau sonrojada

— ¡Shh! ¡Utau nos descubrirán! – Grito Amu en voz baja (¿?) (N/A: ¿Eso es posible? ._. Bueno como sea ustedes me entienden XD)

— Utau – chan, ¡que descuidada de tu parte! – Dijo Yaya con la cabeza en alto

— Yaya… ¡más que tu imposible! – Dijo Utau

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de Yaya? – Grito ella en tercera persona

Kukai escuchaba sonidos extraños a lo lejos, por lo que le entro curiosidad, y se iba acercando poco a poco, Rima se dio cuenta, Yaya y Utau estaban peleando y Amu tratando de pararlas, era seguro que las iban a descubrir, hasta que Rima se le ocurrió una idea, no era una GRAN idea, ni era original, pero era fácil y efectiva.

— ¡Corran! – Grito Rima, pero no tan alto para ser escuchada por Kukai

Utau, Yaya y Amu pararon en el acto al escuchar eso de Rima, y las 4 salieron corriendo, se querían alejar lo más posible de él, por lo que llegaron a los pasillos del otro lado de la escuela, pero una de ellas cayó al piso al chocar con alguien

— ¡Ouch!

— ¡Yo! Srta. Hinamori

— ¡Ah! ¡Profesor Tsukiyomi! – Dijo Amu sorprendida por verlo

— ¿No deberían estar en clases? – Pregunto Ikuto

— ¿ah? Pero si estamos en la merienda… - Dijo Amu confundida por lo que dijo

— ¡AMU! – Grito Rima, que se había acercado a donde estaban ellos

— Déjeme ayudarla, tome mi mano – Dijo Ikuto

Amu la acepto gustosa y se sonrojo un poco, no podía negar que su profesor era muy Guapo, y si sus compañeras de clase se enteraban de que la ayudo y tomo su mano, la asesinan

— ¿Sabe Profesor? ¡Qué bueno que existe la regla de no correr en los pasillos! A mis Amigas pareciera que se las traga la tierra cada vez que corren – Dijo Rima sonriendo

— ¿Si? Esas amigas tuyas deben de ser muy torpes, y malas en deporte también – Dijo Ikuto que no aguantaba la risa - ¿Verdad Srta. Hinamori?

— ¡Si, Claro! – Respondió Amu, sabiendo que ellos dos se refieren a ella

— ¡Bien! Nos vamos Amu – Dijo Rima, mientras halaba a Amu del brazo y la arrastraba por todo el pasillo

Ikuto se había quedado en su lugar viendo cómo se marchaban, y se reía a carcajadas por lo que había dicho Rima

Rima y Amu llegaron donde estaban las demás, Rima les conto lo ocurrido, que se habían encontrado con el Profesor Tsukiyomi, y también les conto de la conversación, Utau y Yaya se reían también a carcajadas, dejando a una Amu muy molesta y sonrojada por la vergüenza, Yaya miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde, no se habían dado cuenta de la campana cuando corrían, y lo peor fue que ya se habían perdido 10 min. de la clase de la PEOR Profesora, ¡Las iba a mandar a dirección por llegar tarde!

— ¡Bien vamos a clases! – Dijo Utau

— Amm… No creo que sea posible Utau – chan – Dijo Yaya

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Amu

— Nos hemos perdido 10 min. De Clase – Anuncio Yaya

— ¿QUE? – Grito Rima, ella tenía un currículo perfecto por lo que esto le afectaba mucho

— ¡Tranquila Rima! – Dijo Utau – Solo le vamos a decir la verdad a la Profesora – Dijo Utau muy confiada

— ¿La verdad? – Pregunto Rima

Utau no es de las personas que dice la verdad para zafarse de los problemas, por lo que todas se miraron y después miraron a Utau

— ¡Sip! ¡La verdad! – Dijo Utau – Le vamos a decir a la profesora que TU Rima, te caite porque unos chicos te empujaron y que tuvimos que llevarte a la enfermería porque te dolía mucho, Además como eres la favorita de la Profesora, no va a dudar en creerte -

— Pero… Yo no me caí – Dijo Rima Confusa

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero Amu sí! – Dijo Utau - ¡Solo falta colocarte una cura!

— ¡Ok! – Dijo Rima con una sonrisa - ¡Y no soy la favorita de la Profesora!

— Si, si, lo que tú digas – Dijeron las 3 juntas

Se dirigieron a la enfermería, le pidieron una cura a la enfermera y se dirigieron al salón

— Utau… Gracias.. – Dijo Rima

— ¡De nada! Para eso están las Amigas – Dijo Utau sonriendo – Bien, vamos a tocar

— TOC, TOC

— ¡Adelante! – Dijo la Profesora

Ellas pasaron y vieron a la profesora que estaba muy enojada por su llegada a esas horas a la clase

— ¡Tienen 5 min. Para explicarme que paso! – Grito la Profesora

Ellas le explicaron todo, cada una se aprendió lo que tenía que decir, (N/A: Eso fue muy bien ingeniado.. e.e) le mostraron la supuesta herida de Rima, la mentira que dijeron fue lo suficientemente creíble para dejarlas pasar y no mandarlas a la dirección, se sentaron en sus puestos, transcurrió la clase tranquilamente, después la siguiente, y así ya se había acabado la escuela y ¡era el momento de irse a sus casitas!

— ¿Esta vez si vienes con nosotras Amu – chií? – Pregunto Yaya

— ¡Sip! ¡Hoy pasamos muchos sustos! , mejor me relajo un poco! – Dijo Amu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

— ¡Bien vamos de compras! – Grito Utau

— ¡SI! – Gritaron todas juntas

Fueron al centro comercial, se compraron unos hermosos vestidos cada una, Amu se compró uno de color Blanco Perla, Rima uno de color Salmon, Utau uno Negro, y Yaya uno de color Azul Marino, después de comprarse los vestidos que querían fueron a comer unos helados, Amu y Utau compraron de sabor a Chocolate, mientras que Rima y Yaya se compraron sabor a Mantecado, (N/A: No se cuáles son sus sabores favoritos, solo puse lo que se me vino en mente xd Pero si por casualidad ustedes sabes ¿Me lo puedes decir? ¡Gracias!) Se sentaron en unas bancas y disfrutaron de sus dulces helados, Utau y Yaya siguieron comprando, mientras que Rima y Amu se quedaron charlando un rato

— Amu… Te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho con el Profesor Tsukiyomi – Dijo una Rima un poco nerviosa

— ¿Por qué tan de repente? – Pregunto Amu

— Solo no lo hagas ¿Si? Por favor – Dijo Rima insistiendo

— Ok, no lo hare.. Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dices? - Pregunto Amu queriendo saber el porqué de la Advertencia de Rima

— No te gustaría mucho el saberlo… ¡Solo no te acerques mucho! – Dijo Rima terminando el tema

— Bien… - Dijo Amu convencida

Cerca de ahí se encontraba un chico que las miraba de lejos y no sabía si acercarse o irse, pero escogió la segunda opción

— ¡Hola Amu! ¡Rima…! – Dijo el Chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara

— T-tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Rima enojada por verlo

* * *

O.O Misterio Ohh~ e.e XD ¡Bien, los dejo de nuevo! TT3TT Espero sus Opiniones y Hoshina Minami! ¡No me abandones! ¡ Quédate conmigo! *-*  
Aqui les dejo el Significado de esas palabras *-* :

1.- Onee-chan: Hermana Mayor  
2.-Bentō**: **es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa.  
3.- Escuela Elemental : Escuela Primaria


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
Pensamientos del Personaje

Hola! Lamento mucho! La tardanza! Sé que dije que iba a subir los capítulos cada martes! Pero…Esta semana estuve muy ocupada.. x_x En mi liceo se celebró unos juegos ínter-curso…Y yo soy REALMENTE MALA por lo que tuve que practicar extra… ._. Bien Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 5! Que lo disfruten! ;)

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capitulo 5:

— T-tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Rima alarmada

— ¿Rima lo conoces? – Pregunto Amu

— Si, lo conozco…- Afirmo Rima

— Pero…Tú me habías dicho que no sabías quien era…- Dijo Amu - ¿Por qué mentirme?

Rima no le respondía, no quería que Amu se enterara de la verdad, que recordara

— Porque quería protegerte – Respondió ese Chico

— No es a ti a quien le pregunto – Dijo Amu enojada

— Amu, no es culpa de Tadase, no te enojes con él, es conmigo con quien debes enojarte – Dijo Rima

— Está bien Rima, no te preocupes, Y no te eches la culpa a ti, esto tampoco es tu culpa…- Dijo Tadase

— ¿Me van a decir que ocurrió? – Pregunto Amu queriendo saber todo lo que pasaba

— Amu tu no recuerdas los años que pasaste en la escuela Media – Dijo Rima Tu perdiste la memoria…

— ¿QUE?

— Si, Amu tu perdiste la memoria

— Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

— Sucedió justo después de nuestra pelea, nosotros éramos mejores amagos…

** - FLASHBACK -**

— ¡Amu! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! – Grito Tadase desde el otro lado del pasillo

— ¿Tadase? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Amu con una sonrisa

— Amu… este… yo…- Decía Tadase muy nervioso

— ¡Vamos Dime! ¡Me estas poniendo nerviosa! – Dijo Amu pensando que había sucedido algo malo

— ¡ME GUSTAS! – Le grito Tadase a Amu

— ¿Eh?

Amu había quedado en Shock, ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Por qué ella? ¡Ellos son mejores Amigos!, lo admitía hubo un tiempo atrás que le gustaba Tadase… Pero no pudo confesarse, porque en aquel tiempo… a él le gustaba otra chica, y ella no se pudo confesar…

— Si… Amu me gustas…- Dijo Tadase un poco más confiado

— Pero… Tadase…Yo…-

— Amu, sé que a ti te gusta Ikuto, Pero… Tú también me quieres a mí, lo sé, así que por favor déjalo a él y ven conmigo, ¡Yo puedo hacerte más feliz que el! – Decía Tadase tratando de convencerla

— Lo siento Tadase… Pero… No puedo… - Dijo Amu tratando de zafarse de el

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? – Pregunto Tadase un poco herido

— No quiero… Yo a él… Yo lo Amo

— ¡Pero yo sé que también Me Amas! ¿A quién vas a elegir?

— Tadase… por favor no me pongas a elegir…

— Lo siento Amu…Pero… ¿Es el o yo?

— Por favor no me pongas a elegir… porque sabes que lo escogeré a él.

— ¿Te Sedujo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué EL? ¿Por qué ese Gato Callejero y no a MI? ¡Tú lo odiabas! – Le grito Tadase

— ¡Si lo sé! ¡Pero eso es pasado! Además… Ahora lo Amo…Lo Amo mucho…Y Daría mi vida por el si fuera necesario…

— ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Te soborno? ¿Te está utilizando? ¿Le debes algo? ¡Porque si es así déjame ayudarte para que escapes de él!

Amu se enojó mucho con todo lo que había dicho de Ikuto, tanto que le cerró la boca con una cachetada, quedando Tadase en Shock, el golpe fue muy fuerte dejando la marca de la mano de Amu en su mejilla.

— No vuelvas a decir algo así… ¡NUNCA! – Le grito Amu furiosa

Amu se marchó, al poco tiempo Tadase regreso en sí, recordando todo lo que había dicho, arrepintiéndose, bajo la cabeza, él estaba seguro que nunca lo iba a perdonar por todo lo que había dicho de él. Tadase se dirigió a su casa cabizbajo, se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de ahí hasta el día siguiente, ese fue el día cuando ocurrió la tragedia eso hizo que Tadase se arrepintiera profundamente de lo que había hecho, Tadase sentía una gran culpa en sus hombros por lo que había sucedido.

** - FIN FLASHBACK -**

— Ese día fue la última vez que te vi, tuviste un accidente automovilístico, nosotros… más bien nadie sabe… quien te hizo esto… Tu e Ikuto olvidaron todos esos años juntos, desde tu primer año en esa escuela, hasta ese último día que pasaron juntos, provocando que me olvidaras a mí también, por eso nunca me acerque a ti de nuevo…

Amu, Rima y Tadase seguían en aquella banca, Amu estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le habían contado, Rima estaba cabizbaja y Tadase mirando a Amu detenidamente

— Amu…- Pronuncio su nombre Tadase

— Hotori - san - Dijo Amu – Por favor ¿Te podrías retirar?

— Amu…- Esta vez fue Rima quien pronuncio su nombre, mirándola

— No te preocupes Rima, estaré bien… Bueno, entonces me marcho – Dijo Tadase cuando se daba la vuelta y regresaba por donde había venido

Amu y Rima habían quedado en silencio, ninguna de las dos decía nada, ni una palabra. Rima miraba a Amu, esperando que le dijera algo, algo que sabía que era muy duro, algo que tenía miedo de escuchar, y por eso nunca le contó nada

— Rima…- Pronuncio Amu

Rima inmediatamente dirigió su atención a ella esperando esas palabras

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – Pregunto Amu mirando el cielo que en ese momento estaba de un hermoso color azul. Rima agacho la cabeza.

— Porque… Tenía miedo… miedo de que si recordabas algo ibas a caer en una agonía extrema… de que por esa razón olvidarías a todos tus nuevos amigos…- Respondió Rima tristemente

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo te enteraste de todo esto?

— Siempre lo supe… lo sé todo… Desde el comienzo…- Respondió Rima – Yo era tu mejor amiga… Y tú me contabas todo… igual que ahora… Yo te conozco desde antes…

Amu no le respondió, ni pregunto, siguió observando el hermoso cielo mientras divagaba en su mente, buscando recuerdos…Y encontró uno…  
**  
** ** - FLASHBACK -**

Amu iba caminando por el pasillo con Rima, estaban charlando de una materia que a las dos les iba muy, peri MUY mal, ¡Educación Física! Y como siempre lo estudiantes le echan la culpa a los profesores de sus malas notas, diciendo cosas como "Ella es muy mala" "Esa profesora me tiene rabia" Y… cosas por el estilo, así que en conclusión ellas estaban hablando de la Profesora de Educación Física, estaban tan concentradas que no se dieron cuentas que dos chicos pasaban por ahí, provocando que los cuatro chocaran.

— Deberías darte cuenta por donde caminas – Les dijo uno de los chicos

— Ikuto… creo que fuiste algo duro – Dijo el segundo Chico

— ¡Oh vamos! Está bien no te preocupes Nagihiko – Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona

Amu se sacudió la falta, enojada por los comentarios de estos dos chicos frente a ella

— Creo que eso también va con ustedes dos, chocaron contra nosotras – Dijo Amu

Después Rima también se sacudió la falta, mirando a esos dos amenazadoramente, mostrando que le daba la razón a Amu.

— Bueno, claro que nosotros chocamos con ustedes, pero eso fue porque andaban distraídas – Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

Amu se enojó más, ¿Quién se cree que es?, inflo los cachetes, era su forma de mostrar lo enojada que estaba, lo hace desde pequeña, es un habito que nunca pudo corregir. Ahora era el turno de Rima.

— Sí, es cierto nosotras chocamos con ustedes – Respondió Rima – Pero, Primero: ¿Ustedes no estaban también distraídos? Si no hubiese sido así nos pudieran haber esquivado muy fácilmente, y Segundo: Ustedes chicos de 3ro, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Este es un pasillo para lo de 1ro.

Ikuto y Nagihiko se miraron sorprendidos, esa rubia enana los había descubierto, Amu miraba a Rima también sorprendida, ella no se había dado cuenta de esos detalles, en cambio ahora esa Rima quien tenía la sonrisa triunfante

— Bien, ustedes ganan – Dijo Nagihiko

— ¡Hey! – Le reclamo Ikuto

— Acepta la derrota – Lo provoco Amu sonriéndole triunfante

— Si, Ikuto eres un mal perdedor – Dijo Nagihiko riéndose

— Bien, acepto mi derrota, pero acepta tú, que te ves muy tierna cuando te enojas – Dijo Ikuto riéndose – Y pareces una niña de la Escuela Elemental – Concluyo Ikuto riéndose a carcajadas

Amu se enojó de nuevo con él, ¡Le dijo que era una NIÑA! ¡Ella tenía 13 años, no era ninguna niña!

— Sí, estoy en lo cierto, te ves muy linda cuando te enojas – Dijo Ikuto sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa seductora y burlona

— Pedófilo… mujeriego, niño de mama, ¡IDIOTA! – Le gritaba insultos Amu al azar - ¡GATO CALLEJERO!

Todos se miraron ¿Gato Callejero? ¿Qué sobrenombre es ese?, se empezaron a reír los dos chicos, Amu se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo por la vergüenza, mientras Rima soltaba un gran suspiro. Su amiga se había puesto en ridículo.

— Bien, ¿Se van o hace falta que llame a un Profesor? – Dijo Rima amenazándolos para que dejaran en paz a Amu

— Ok, Ok, ya nos vamos – Dijo Nagihiko

Ikuto y Nagihiko se marcharon todavía riéndose por el comentario de Amu, mientras que Amu y Rima también se iban del pasillos, Amu aun avergonzada por lo que había dicho, cosa que recordaba ya que a los lejos se escuchaban sus risas

** - FIN FLASHBACK -**

Por el rostro de Amu bajo una lagrima, rio, había recordado como conoció a Ikuto, ese momento fue muy gracioso. Pero… ella no podía creer que había perdido la memoria, que le hayan ocultado eso todo este tiempo. Miro a Rima, ella estaba con la cabeza abajo, Amu se levanta, captando la atención de Rima

— Gracias – Dijo Amu

Rima la miro sorprendida, no esperaba un "Gracias", más bien esperaba un "Te Odio" o "No vuelvas a hablarme", pero recordó que Amu no es así, ella tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, se sintió aliviada.

— Gracias por tratar de protegerme todo este tiempo, y por contarme la verdad cuando te lo pedí – Dijo Amu

— Gracias a ti Amu – Dijo Rima – Por perdonarme

Las dos sonrieron, fueron al centro comercial con Utau y Yaya, ellas estaban más unidas de lo usual, por lo que Utau y Yaya a cada rato les preguntaban si había sucedido algo, y ellas se miraron y respondieron un simple "Nada", sonriendo.

Después de todo eso cada una se dirigió a su casa, hicieron sus deberes, cenaron con su familia, se bañaron y por último se acostaron a dormir para el siguiente día de clases, Pero… Amu tardo en conciliar el sueño… y cuando lo consiguió… no fue una buena idea… Amu tuvo una pesadilla…pero no parecía una pesadilla… sino más bien un recuerdo… Un recuerdo horrible, que provoco que se levantara asustada a las 4 de la mañana.

* * *

Bien! Espero que en mi proximo capitulo no me tarde tanto.. x_x ¡Y Lamento haberme tardado tanto! ¡Enserio lo lamento! A por cierto.. Mi esfuerzo fue para nada.. Perdimos en el Juego.. x_x ¡Me despido! :* Bye Bye! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
Pensamientos del Personaje

Hola Chicas(os)! xd Aquí está el Taan esperado Capitulo 6! *-* Espero que lo disfruten! *-* Esta vez no voy a escribir un testamento como los anteriores capítulos! xd Así que Bye Bye! Disfrútenlo! :*

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capitulo 6:

Amu tubo una pesadilla… pero no parecía una pesadilla… sino más bien un recuerdo… un recuerdo horrible, que provoco que se levantara asustada a las 4 de la mañana…

— Ah..Ah…- Respiraba Amu sin aliento

Amu se levantó de su cama, miro el reloj…"4:00 am", miro su balcón; era un hermosa noche, había luna nueva, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, así que Amu decidió salir un rato y tomar aire fresco contemplando el paisaje…

Camino por los alrededor, contemplando el cielo estrellado, pero un sonido la hizo salir de su mundo, ese sonido era una nota musical, seguida de más notas, convirtiéndose en el comienzo de una hermosa música… Amu siguió esa música, juraba haberla escuchado antes y quería saber quién la tocaba…

**Del Otro lado del Lugar…**

Esa persona se había alarmado, ya que escucho los pasos de una persona y el movimiento de los arbustos, se puso en guardia esperando a que el intruso diera la cara, pero no era un simple intruso era Amu.

— ¿Amu? – Pregunto casi en un susurro era persona

— ¿Profesor Tsukiyomi? – Pregunto Amu sorprendida

— ¿Qué haces aquí Amu?

— ¿"Amu"? ¿Desde cuándo llama tan confiadamente a sus alumnos, Profesor? – Pregunto Amu con una mueca en la cara

Ikuto se detuvo en seco, era cierto el ahora esa su Profesor, no la podía tratar como antes por mucho que quisiera, así que se corrigió rápidamente

— Ujum, Ujum… Cierto… Srta. Hinamori ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto Ikuto con voz chistosa

— ¿Usted qué cree Sr. Tsukiyomi? Vine a Acosarlo Profesor Tsukiyomi – Dijo Amu siguiéndole la corriente

— Oh!... ¡Qué gran honor! Pero no se preocupe Srta. Hinamori, ya tengo muchas de esas, no hace falta otra integrante – Siguió Ikuto con esa voz

— ¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¡Qué gran decepción! Yo esperaba con michas ansias ser una de sus acosadoras – Continúo Amu

— ¡Bueno para la próxima vez será! - Dijo Ikuto con la misma voz

— JAJA JAJA – Amu no podía seguir más con la broma y termino riéndose a carcajadas

— JAJA JAJA – Ikuto tampoco pudo más y acompaño a Amu riéndose

Conversaron un rato es ese mismo lugar, después optaron por pasear un rato por los alrededores, dejaron de caminar, ya estaban un poco cansados, por lo que se sentaron en una banca e Ikuto le volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano en la mañana?

Ella no le respondió, agacho su mirada, recordando el "porque" estaba ahí, lo miro, reuniendo el valor para contarle su pesadilla, tenía que contárselo… ya que él también estaba involucrado en esto…

— Profesor… ¿Usted todavía no resuelve… lo que ocurrió en la cafetería? –

— No… Todavía no…- Mintió Ikuto

—Bueno… Emm… yo… yo tuve un sueño, más bien pesadilla – Dijo Amu – Al principio estaba solo yo, al parecer… estaba enojado por algo… o alguien…

** FLASHBACK**

_De un momento a otro aparece Ikuto, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se estaba bajando de su carro, él fue a recogerla, la miro y sonrió… Amu le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa fingida… Ikuto de dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle._

— ¿Amu, que sucede? – Pregunto Ikuto preocupado

— ¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy bien! – Dijo Amu fingiendo su sonrisa

— Amu, tu no me engañas ¿Qué sucedió? – Volvió a preguntar Ikuto

— Ikuto…- Dijo Amu mirándolo a punto de llorar

— ¿Amu? ¡Amu! ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ikuto alarmado acercándose a ella y abrazándola

— Ikuto… Ikuto… Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…- Decía Amu sollozando – Pero… no te puedo decir nada por ahora… Lo siento

— Amu… Tranquila, tranquila ¿Si? Está bien si no me quieres decir nada, esperare hasta que estés lista para contármelo - Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa

_— Gracias… Ikuto…- Dijo Amu con una sonrisa_

Amu no le podía contar que su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, su hermano menor, Tadase, se le había declarado… ni que al haberlo rechazado… lo insulto con todas sus fuerzas… ella no podía decirle eso a él… No ahora.

— ¡Bien! ¿Vamos? – Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa

— ¡Sip! – Le respondió Amu devolviéndole la sonrisa

Era su Aniversario, cumplen 2 años, e Ikuto siempre se las arregla para hacer cada Aniversario el mejor de todos, fueron al cine, vieron una película Romántica (N/A: ¡De esas empalagosas! Bueno de esas XD), después se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, no había nadie, era de noche y las luces de él parque brillaban hermosamente, pasearon en cada uno de las atracciones y por último, Ikuto la sorprendió llevándola a la Playa, todo estaba decorado, había una camino de rosas, velas por todas partes iluminando el camino, y colgando habían unas luces hermosas iluminando todo, ese camino de rosas la dirigía a una manta, iban a tener un picnic a la luz de la luna…

— Es… es.. Hermoso… ¡Ikuto es hermoso! - Dijo Amu con brillos en los ojos

— Estaba seguro de que te gustaría – Dijo Ikuto con voz superior

Amu lo miro como "Ja, Ja, ya cállate", Ikuto se empezó a reír por la cara que puso Amu, le encantaban las expresiones que ponía Amu, le encantaba hacerla enojar, por lo que siempre hacia cualquier cosa para fastidiarla.

— ¿Nos sentamos? – Pregunto Ikuto divertido

— ¡Sip! – Dijo Amu con una sonrisa

Se quitaron sus zapatos, (N/A: Hay que ser específicas… e.e) se sentaron, comieron y hablaron de como lo habían pasado ese día, contaron chistes e Ikuto la hacía enojar cada rato, pero la pasaron muy bien, terminaron de comer y Amu le propuso algo:

— Ikuto… ¿Qué dices si jugamos un rato? – Pregunto Amu con una gran sonrisa

— Hmp...-

— ¡Lo tomare como un "Si" – Dijo Amu mientras se reía

Lo jalo al mar, empezaron a jugar con el agua, tirándosela uno al otro, se perseguían como venganza y se tiraban uno arriba del otro; jugaron así un rato, hasta que quedaron todo mojados y cansados.

— ¡Ikuto… JAJA… estas… JAJA… todo mojado! – Decía Amu entrecortadamente por la risa

— Amu… tú no te quedas atrás – Dijo Ikuto con voz burlona mientras señalaba a Amu con la mirada

Ella estaba con el pelo alborotado y enredado por todo aquello y su ropa le quedaba como una burbuja, (N/A: Ya saben, cuando uno está dentro del agua y la ropa se le infla.. Bueno asi… :3) Amu al darse cuenta de su apariencia se sonrojo, parecía un tomate, Ikuto al ver su expresión se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Él amaba todas y cada una de sus caras, todas, a cada una de ellas.

— ¡Ikuto! ¡Moo! *Puchero* ¡Deja de reírte! – Dijo Amu avergonzada

— JAJA… Lo siento… JAJA… Amu… es que… - Decía Ikuto sin poder aguantar la risa

— ¡Moo! *Puchero* ¡Voy a secarme! – Dijo Amu mientras salía del agua.

Ikuto también salió de agua, acompañando a Amu a secarse, al terminar de hacerlo se recostaron en la manta, Amu se colocó en el pecho de Ikuto, mientras él la Abrazaba `por la espalda

— Amu… - La llamo Ikuto

— ¿Mmm?

— Amu… Te Amo… - Dijo Ikuto mientras la veía a los ojos tiernamente

— Ikuto… Yo… Yo También Te Amo – Dijo Amu sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos

Amu avergonzada al decir eso, rápidamente quito su mirada de los ojos de Ikuto, quien sonrió por es tierna acción, el agarro su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos de los dos brillaban, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro… Ikuto se fue acercando lentamente….

**FIN FLASHBACK**

— ¿Mmm…? ¿Por qué te detuviste? – Pregunto Ikuto

— Amm… Profesor Tsukiyomi… este… es que…- Dijo Amu avergonzada – Es que el chico que está conmigo en el sueño… es usted…

— Srta. Hinamori… ¿Sera que es cierto que vino a acosarme? – Pregunto en broma Ikuto

— ¿Eh? ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo cree?! – Dijo Amu muy avergonzada

— Mmm… Entonces.. ¿Por eso me preguntaste ahorita si ya sabía algo de lo ocurrido en la cafetería? Porque lo que me estas contando es algo parecido a eso…

— Si… Lo que le estoy contando es algo parecido a el "Recuerdo" de la cafetería – Dijo Amu – Pero… este no tiene un final "Romántico"…

— _Lo se… Lo se…_ -Dijo Ikuto en sus pensamientos tristemente – _Lo sé muy bien…_

— ¿Mmm? ¿Ocurre algo Profesor Tsukiyomi? – Pregunto Amu por el repentino cambio de su profesor

— ¿De qué habas? Creo que el sueño te está afectando Srta. Hinamori – Dijo Ikuto con tono burlón

— JA , JA – Se rio Amu con risa sarcástica mirándolo amenazadoramente

— También termina rápido, por favor – Dijo Ikuto mientras fingía un bostezo – Deberías tomar lección de cómo contar historias , Aburres

Amu lo miro sorprendida en un principio, pero después su gesto cambio a enojada, Amu no pensaba volverle a contar algo a este "_Profesor inútil_", y tampoco tenía pensado el terminar de contarle su sueño, ¡ni loca!

— ¡Jump! – Amu se reusaba a continuar – ¡Bien! Como mis historias ABURREN no le voy a seguir contando nada más. – Dijo Amu enojada

Amu se levantó de la banca dispuesta a regresar por donde vino, pero de repente Ikuto la agarra de la muñeca prohibiéndole el irse.

— Suéltame – Dijo Amu directamente y con una expresión seria en su rostro

— No, no pienso hacerlo

— ¿Se puede saber el "Porque"?

— Porque no quiero que te vayas – Dijo Ikuto serio

Amu lo miro sorprendida… _"¿Estaba escuchando bien?"_ "¿_Por qué su Profesor le diría algo así_?" el corazón de Amu se aceleró, pareciera que se le fuera a salir del pecho, de un momento a otro estaba sonrojada, "¿_Es que  
acaso se estaba enamorando de él_?" "¿_Era acaso eso posible_?"

— Quiero saber el resto – Termino de decir Ikuto

Amu al escuchar eso, todos esos pensamiento se le fueron abajo, ¡se había ilusionado! _"¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Es su profesor! ¡Eso es Imposible! _"

— Ah… - Amu emitió ese pequeño sonido de decepción – Bien, voy a continuar

Amu se volvió a sentar junto a Ikuto en esa banca, para continuar su sueño tranquilamente, cosa que no pudo hacer muy bien al principio, porque estaba muy nerviosa al lado de él, pero después se le paso pudiendo continuar su sueño tranquilamente.

**FLASHBACK**

_Amu e Ikuto iban de regreso a casa, era algo tarde y si no se apuraban, loa padres de Amu la regañarían y no la dejarían salir hasta el año 3.000._

— ¡Ikuto Apúrate! - Le decía Amu para que fuera más rápido

— ¡Amu si voy más rápido vamos a tener un accidente – Dijo Ikuto tratando de calmarla

— ¡Hay por favor! No exageres – Dijo Amu un poco enojada

— ¡No exagero! – Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa

— ¡Esto es serio! ¡Si no nos apuramos no voy a volver a salir nunca en mi vida! – Dijo Amu

— Creo que la que está exagerando ahora eres tu – Dijo Ikuto riéndose un poco

— ¡Ikuto! – Dijo Amu haciendo pucheros

— ¡Va, Va! ¡Voy a ir más rápido, asi que no te enojes! – Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

Ikuto acelero el paso, y Amu se sintió un poco más aliviada, pero no se dieron cuenta en ese momento que un carro venia en la vía equivocada, pero iban demasiado rápido, por lo que no podían frena, Amu se asustó y grito.

— ¡IKUTO!

El reacciono y giro el volante, el carro dio vueltas hasta llegar del otro lado de la carretera, se quedaron así un rato procesando todo, hasta que Ikuto miro alarmado a Amu, pensando que le había pasado algo

— ¡¿Amu estas Bien?! – Dijo Ikuto asustado

— E-estoy bien…- Respondió Amu entrecortadamente por el Shock que se había llevado

En ese momento Ikuto ve por el vidrio de Amu que se acerca otro carro, Ikuto se da cuenta que están atravesados en toda la vía, por lo que era demasiado tarde, no podían escapar, Ikuto agarro la mano de Amu, la miro con ternura y la abrazo para protegerla, Amu no se había dado cuenta del carro atrás de ella, por lo que estaba confundida por que hizo Ikuto

— ¿Qué sucede Iku…-

Amu no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento llego el carro haciendo que ellos rodaran a la orilla de la carretera. Los dos se desmayaron al instante y no despertaron después de un rato, al escuchar a la ambulancia.

** FIN FLASHBACK**

Amu e Ikuto estaban en silencio, no se atrevían a decir ni una palabra… Pero Amu quería decir algo… porque ella se sentía culpable por lo que paso, pensaba "_Yo fui la que lo ínsito a acelerar, yo tengo la culpa_"

— Profesor Tsukiyomi… Yo lo lamento… Yo tengo la culpa de que eso haya sucedido… Yo..- Amu no continuo, había empezado a llorar

— Amu… No te preocupes no es tu culpa… No es culpa de nadie… que íbamos a saber nosotros que ese carro se nos atravesaría… no te eches la culpa…- Trataba de consolarla Ikuto

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazo la coloco en su pecho, acariciaba su pelo dulcemente… esperando a que se desahogara…

— Amu… no es tu culpa… así que… por favor… no llores… no me gusta verte llorar…- Ikuto seguía tratando de consolarla sin mucho éxito.

Ikuto decidió tratar de hacerla reír, para que dejara de llorar, o enojarla, pero escogió hacerla enojar, adora verla así.

— ¿No sería raro que un Profesor y una alumna tenga una relación? Creo que hasta nos podrían expulsar…- Dijo Ikuto con tono pensativo, pero en realidad observaba atento su reacción

— ¿Ah? – Amu alzo rápidamente su cabeza, y se dio su cuenta de su posición, así que se separó rápidamente de él.- ¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— ¿Ah no te gusta la idea?.- Pregunto Ikuto con voz seductora

— ¡N-no!

— ¿Segura? Seriamos una hermosa pareja.- Siguió incitándola Ikuto

— ¡No me importa! – Le grito Amu

— ¿Segura?

— ¡S-si! – Amu respondió con un poco de duda en su respuesta, por lo que Ikuto la miro sonriente.- ¡Ahh! – Grito Amu - ¡Cállate! Me voy a casa

— Jajaja – Ikuto se reía silenciosamente – Dulces Sueños.- Esto último lo dijo con un tono seductor que hizo que erizara la piel de Amu

Amu se fue a su casa riéndose, recordando lo que tuvo que hacer Ikuto para subirle el Ánimo, pero al recordar su sueño en el momento que estaban en la playa, se sonrojo a mas no poder, ya que en la playa hicieron algo que ella no le conto a su profesor… y nunca le va a contar…

* * *

!Bien! !Aquí esta! !Espero que les guste! ^^ !Díganme que les pareció! !Porque en este capitulo me esmere mucho! XD


	7. AVISO

**AVISO**

**¡Hola Chicos y Chicas! *-* Lamento decirles que… No voy a subir el capítulo de esta semana hasta nuevo aviso, Lo siento mucho, se preguntan "¿Por qué?" sencillamente… Porque tengo problemas de inspiración… x_x Además… mis amigas me dijeron que es imposible subir un capitulo cada semana… ._. Por lo que me aconsejaron el anular el "Subir los Capítulos todos los Martes" para que pudiera subir los capítulos cuando pudiera y sin estresarme… x_x así que Lo Siento Mucho! TT..TT En serio! **


	8. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

-Dialogo-

_Pensamientos de los Personajes, Ilusiones_

Espacios grandes (Cambio de escena)

¡Hola! Lamento el no haber subido capitulas en tanto tiempo, como les dije la otra vez, tenia problemas de inspiración, pero ademas de eso, comenzaba el 3er lapso y como estoy en mi 1er año fue un Infierno para mi.. x-x. No pude adelantar nada de este capitulo en todo ese tiempo, hasta que acabaron las clases. Me he pasado todo este tiempo de vacaciones leyendo libros para que me den inspiración, y leyéndome esta historia una y otra y otra vez para no perder el hilo. Espero que les guste este Capitulo, lo hice con mucho Amor *-*. Besos y Abrazos :3

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capitulo 7:

**IKUTO P.O.V.**

Los días pasaron después de su conversación con Amu, miércoles, jueves, viernes; desgraciadamente no pudo verla en toda la semana. Rondaba por hay un resfriado, que se hizo aparecer justo esa fría noche.

Era su día libre, quería visitar a Amu para saber de ella, pero sería extraño si un profesor pasa por la Casa de una Alumna, además de que los Padres lo reconocerían de inmediato y no lo dejarían verla. Decidió pasar el día en su apartamento corrigiendo aburridos exámenes y todo ese tipo de cosas. Después de un tiempo opto por tomar un pequeño descanso, y como era la hora del Almuerzo almorzó en un lugar que siempre le llamo la atención.

Ikuto cuando llego al restaurante se dio cuenta que era un lugar muy agradable y al mismo tiempo un poco elegante, habían mesas de madera alrededor de toda la tienda para grupos de personas, había en el centro del restaurante una columna que sostenía el lugar, y alrededor de esta habían unas mesas (Igual de madera) para parejas. El lugar estaba pintado de un color Amarillo, había ventadas alrededor, dándole un toque acogedor.

Se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos alrededor del restaurante con vista al hermoso paisaje, que Ikuto de no dejaba de observar, la camarera llego inmediatamente pidiéndole su orden, sonrojándose al instante por la hermosura de este, Ikuto observo su menú un instante, y pidió un almuerzo simple, la camarera se fue apresuradamente con su orden, pero atrás de esta se encontraba un hombre alto de tez blanca, pelo largo por la cintura y de un llamativo color purpura. Este hombre lo miraba en un estado de Shock conminado con confusión, a Ikuto se le fueron a la cabeza un montón de imágenes, recordando poco a poco quien era la persona delante de él, el hombre frente a él dijo unas palabras sacándolo de sus recuerdo.

— ¿Ikuto? ¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

— ¿Fijisaki Nagihiko?

A Nagihiko se le cristalizaron los ojos al saber que su mejor Amigo lo reconocía, inmediatamente se fue a él para abrazarlo fuertemente y dejándolo sin respiración.

— ¡Ahg! Un poco de gentileza no haría daño…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Dijo soltándolo inmediatamente de su agarre.

Nagihiko lo miro procesando todo, sonrieron, y empezaron a reír a carcajadas como unos niños traviesos después de hacer una travesura, sonrieron, se estrecharon las manos e Ikuto lo invito a sentarse con él, Nagihiko aceptó gustoso, sentándose frente a él.

— Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte Ikuto, no sé por dónde comenzar – Decía Nagihiko con los ojos húmedos, Ikuto sonrió – Pero de eso hablamos después, quiero saber… ¿Cómo te ha ido, Ikuto? – Preguntó sonriente.

— Realmente no me gustaría hablar de mí, Hmph, no mucho a ocurrido desde tu partida – Nagihiko sonrió, Ikuto adivinó lo que pensaba – Por si acaso, no es por ser cortés, solo que lo quiero dejar para el final, eso es todo, ahora responde sin rodeos, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?.

— ¿Todo, todo?

— Todo, todo.

Nagihiko soltó un suspiro y murmuro "Bien, pero te lo voy a resumir", Ikuto rió y Nagihiko continuó.

— Cuando me fui, opté por escoger la carrera de Medicina, es una carrera muy difícil y larga a serte sincero… - Ikuto sonrió – Estudio Medicina en el extranjero, decidí visitar a mis Padres, que todos estos años me fastidian enviándome diciendo que los visite, y pasar unas pequeñas Vacaciones aquí. Tu turno.

Ikuto rió, se aclaró la garganta mirándolo como un niño mira a punto de hacer una travesura, al igual que Nagihiko dijo "Resumido", y prosiguió.

— Escogí ser profesor de Música, la carrera es realmente corta – Nagihiko rió, "Siempre vago" pensó – En realidad no sé si es realmente corta, a decir verdad, me salté unos años por mi conocimiento en la Música, solo estuve dos años, donde me enseñaron la forma correcta de enseñar – Ikuto puso una cara de (Irónico ¿no?) y Nagihiko rió – Estudie ese tiempo en una Universidad Extranjera, solo venia en las vacaciones, y decidí dar clases aquí. Y vivo en un apartamento solitario.

Los dos rieron, eso realmente fue un resumen de la vida de cada uno. Hablaron, hablaron y hablaron, llego la comida de cada uno y almorzaron juntos, al terminar de almorzar se quedaron un rato hablando más e Ikuto le pregunto:

— Me imagino que te quedaras en la Casa de tus Padres, pobre de ti – Nagihiko lo fulmino con la mirada e Ikuto rió - ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi apartamento?.

— ¿Seguro? Debe de haber miles de corazones rotos, no quiero quitarte tu fama – Esta vez fue Ikuto quien lo miro mal y Nagihiko rió – Aceptare tu oferta pero dime, ¿Qué hay de tu vida amorosa? – Nagihiko estaba seguro de que lo había dicho en tono divertido, pero Ikuto lo había tomado mal, su rostro se había vuelto serio…

Se miraron seriamente, los dos son mejore Amigos, por lo que se conoces mutuamente mejor que cualquier otra persona. Ikuto miro a Nagihiko, esperando a que este se rindiera con su pregunta, pero no ocurrió nada, Nagihiko seguía mirándolo seriamente, quería saberlo, todo. Ikuto suspiró, poso sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su frente es sus manos cerrando los ojos.

**FLASBACK**

— WIU ~ WIU ~ WIU - Sonaban las bocinas de las ambulancias, Amu se encontraba dentro de una de estas, desmayada, Ikuto se encontraba en otra ambulancia igual que Amu, desmayado, él había salió prácticamente ileso, se había roto el brazo izquierdo y la muñeca derecha, pero Amu había recibido el mayor impacto, después de todo al carro lo habían golpeado de su lado del pasajero, se había golpeado la cabeza y algunas costillas, milagrosamente no murió, Ikuto había protegido su corazón con sus brazos.

Se los llevaron al mismo Hospital, a Amu directamente a Cirugía de Emergencia, a Ikuto le hicieron varios análisis, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal además de las fracturas, lo llevaron a una habitación privada, conectándolo a diferentes tipos de máquinas.

Después de unas horas despertó con sus Padres a cada lado de la cama con caras de preocupación en sus rostros, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era _"¿Cómo esta Amu?" "¿Dónde está?"_, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, tuvo que salir de su habitación a la fuerza, porque sus Padres no lo dejaban. Amu había salido de Cirugía y se encontraba en "Unidades Intensivas", y no podía recibir visitas, pero aun así Ikuto entro a verla.

Amu se encontraba en un pésimo estado, tenía toda la parte superior de la cabeza vendada, igual que todo su pecho, tenía un montón de máquinas pegadas a ella y estaba pálida, todavía no había recuperado la conciencia. Ikuto se sentó a su lado, le agarró la mano y la besaba, empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

— Esto es mi culpa… Lo siento tanto… Amu… Lo siento… - Decía entre sollozos una y otra y otra vez.

Amu podía estar inconsciente, pero cada cosa que Ikuto decía ella las escuchaba, soñaba que él le decía esas mismas palabras en su sueño, Amu en el sueño le decía a Ikuto _"No es tu culpa Ikuto, no te culpes"_, se lo decía una y otra vez, pero el Ikuto de sus sueños no la escuchaba. Amu se lo decía tan intensamente, llorando y gritando en su sueño que terminó susurrando realmente esas mismas palabras; salieron de sus ojos unas lágrimas, deteniendo bruscamente los sollozos del Ikuto real.

Sorprendido se acercó a ella sin soltar su mano, beso sus ojos, deteniendo sus lágrimas y dejando húmedos sus ojos, Ikuto sonrió, lo único que pensaba era _"Lo había escuchado, lo había escuchado"_, juntó sus frentes y soltó una pequeña risa.

— Te Amo… Te Amo…

Separo sus frentes y admiro su hermoso rostro, guardando en su memoria todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, su hermosa piel blanca y suave, sus finas mejillas, sus largas pestañas, su hermoso pelo Rosa, y por último, los hermosos labios con un tono rojizo que nunca se cansó de besar. Se acercó lentamente a ella y junto sus labios, con una chispa de esperanza de que despertaría como en esos cuentos de hadas, pero en vez de eso, ocurrió lo peor: Su corazón dejo de latir. Ikuto se separó bruscamente, asustado, entraron al cuarto un grupo de Doctores y enfermeras que trataban de sacarlo a la fuerza.

Ikuto se encontraba en el pasillo, después de que lo sacaran a la fuerza, los Doctores llevaban una hora adentro e Ikuto rezaba para que saliera con vida de esta. Un Doctor salió e Ikuto se paró bruscamente.

— ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó desesperado.

— Se encuentra bien, está fuera de peligro, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?.

— Su corazón… no fue el causante de lo ocurrido, por el golpe en su cerebro este dejo de enviarle ordenes de que latiera. Y lamento decirle, que una parte de su memoria salió dañada en el accidente, no sabemos hasta qué punto de su vida recuerda.

Ikuto sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría encima, miraba al doctor paralizado, se le humedecieron los ojos, quería verla, quería verla urgentemente. Con la mirada al piso y los puños apretados con fuerza, le preguntó al Doctor:

— ¿Puedo verla?.

— Sería mejor que vuelva mañana…

— Por favor… - Le suplicó, el Doctor soltó un suspiro.

— Lo lamento… - El doctor dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino.

Ikuto se cubrió el rostro, las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas, cayo de rodillas al piso, llorando. En ese preciso momento llegaron los Padres de Amu corriendo, agitados y en sus rostros mostraban lo preocupados que estaban.

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Hay noticias de ella? – Preguntó Midori.

Ikuto los miro, la Mama de Amu supo que se trataba de algo malo, e igual que Ikuto cayó al piso llorando, su esposo se agacho a su lado abrazándola, llorando igual que ellos. Ikuto murmuraba una palabras que ninguno de ellos pudo entender.

— Ella… su memoria… - Decía entrecortadamente.

— Ikuto, cariño, dinos que tiene… por favor – Le suplicó Midori.

— El cerebro de Amu…; se dañó en el accidente, perdió parte de su memoria, no sabemos hasta donde recuerda.

El Sr. y la Sra. Hinamori quedaron petrificados, miraban a Ikuto esperando de que eso fuera una broma, y que su hija estuviera a salvo, pero en la mirada de Ikuto, su rostro, no mostraban indicios de que eso fuera una broma.

— Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… - Se levantó, y paso por un lado de los Padres de Amu, sin poder mirarlos a la cara.

Esa fue la última vez que los Padres de Amu lo vieron, ellos pensaron que Ikuto mas nunca apareció delante de Amu, que había desaparecido de sus vidas, dejando ese hueco en la vida de su pobre hija Amu, pero la verdad era… que él iba todos los días a visitarla, cuando dormía.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba con la mirada baja, su pelo tapaban sus hermosos ojos color Zafiro, Nagihiko lo miraba tristemente, esa no era toda la historia, eso lo sabía, pero Ikuto no podía continuar, se encontraba devastado, el recordar eso le afecto mucho…, pero a Nagihiko se le fueron un montón de preguntas a la cabeza _"¿No era que había perdido la memoria?" "¿Mintió?" "Si realmente la perdió, ¿Cómo la recupero?"_, pero no le iba a preguntar todo eso ahorita, lo haría más tarde, así que trato de cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible.

— Bueno, eso fue peor que lo que me paso a mí, mucho peor – Esperaba que Ikuto preguntara, pero en vez de eso su comentario empeoro las cosas - Ahh… (Suspiro) ¿Te puedo contar mi historia? – Ikuto asintió - ¿Qué tal si salimos y tomamos aire fresco? – Se levantaron, pagaron y salieron.

Caminaron, poco a poco a Ikuto le cambio el animó. Llegaron a un pequeño parque, era muy colorido, había columpios, toboganes, resbaladillas, pasamanos, y niños jugando por todos lados, se sentaron en una banca, de tal forma que el sol les pegaba directo a la cara, parecía que se bronceaban. Nagihiko suspiro, esa fue la señal de que comenzaría a contar su historia.

**FLASBACK.**

* * *

De nuevo, ¡espero que les haya gustado!, no se cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, pero les prometo que lo haré, ¡igual que les prometo que terminare esta historia! *-*. Espero sus consejos y comentarios. Besos y Abrazos. :33


	9. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: "Shugo Chara!" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

¡Lamento en serio las tardanzas!. Mi vida con los Libros esta un poco atareada xd. Me la paso día y noche leyendo. Tanto que mi Mama me regaña para que me separe de la computadora u-u. Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo siguiente. ¡Ni se les ocurra pensar que voy a dejar esa historia a medias! No, no, no. Ni siquiera lo piensen. Voy a terminar esta historia, ¡así me cuente añoos!. Bueno, los dejo para que lean y espero que sea de su agrado e.e

* * *

-**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capítulo 8:

Se encontraban en el parque, sentados en la banca, sintiendo los rayos del sol y la suave brisa del viento en sus rostros.

Nagihiko suspiró, meditando como comenzar aquel viejo acontecimiento. Cada vez que lo recordaba el corazón se le estrujaba, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, además quería contárselo a Ikuto.

— Bien… este…

**FLASHBACK**

Nagihiko salía del hospital con Rima, que tenía un ánimo horrible después de lo que paso con Amu. La peli-rosa había perdido la memoria, y por lo que les contaron los padres de Amu… Ikuto se había marchado. "_Eso seguro la pone peor"_, pensó Nagihiko, sin saber cuánto había olvidado Amu.

— Nagihiko. — Lo llamo Rima con un tono demasiado serio para la ocasión, y por experiencia él sabía que no era nada bueno. Se detuvieron bruscamente en la entrada del Hospital.

Era un lugar bastante amplió. Todo de un blanco reluciente. Y hasta en la entrada se podía oler los medicamentos y el alcohol. Se encontraban en las puertas del Hospital, que eran de vidrio. Más allá de ellos se extendía un camino, conduciéndolos a la avenida, pero que antes de llegar a esta, se separaba en dos partes, llevándolos a otros lugares, y dejando espacios como círculos cerca de las puertas, donde colocaron flores y arbustos de diferentes tipos y colores. Más allá de los caminos que se separan antes de llegar a la avenida, hay pura grama.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Él la miro de reojo, y vio como Rima tomaba aire para después soltarlo y armarse de valor.

— Nagihiko yo… — Suspiro de nuevo — Lo siento, pero no puedo salir más contigo. — Aunque Rima había colocado su cabeza en alto para decir aquellas palabras, inmediatamente la bajo. — Amu me necesita. — Segundo siguiente se encontraba corriendo fuera de los terrenos del Hospital, dejando al pobre Nagihiko procesando sus palabras.

Hace unos meses Nagihiko le propuso a Rima que se fuera con él al extranjero, aunque ella todavía no terminaba sus estudios, pero aun así le prometió que le pagaría todos sus gastos, necesarios o no. Le prometió que nunca la dejaría y se quedaría con ella para siempre, a menos que ella no quisiera. Cuando se lo propuso, cualquiera imaginaría que se casarían. La peor parte fue convencer a los padres de Rima, que aunque nunca tomaron mucho en cuenta la vida de su hija, Nagihiko insistió en hacerlo personalmente. Les prometió a ellos que la mantendría, que haría que terminara sus estudios. Y les dijo que había conseguido un empleo estable y con buenas ganancias allá en el extranjero (Que no era mentira). Los padres terminaron cediendo.

Nagihiko reacciono, e inmediatamente después siguió los pasos de Rima, esperando el encontrarla. Quería explicaciones, y eso era lo único que lo determinaba a ir detrás de ella y no derrumbarse por el dolor en su pecho, porque… después de todo, le dijo que seguiría con ella hasta que ya no quisiera, y eso fue lo que ella había dicho.

Las palabras "No puedo salir más contigo" abrumaban su mente, haciéndolo vagar por sus recuerdos de ella, de ellos, juntos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, estaba oscureciendo, haciéndolo preocupar, "¿Ya estará en su apartamento?" "¿Estará sana y salva?" "¿O le ocurrió algo…?". La llamo frenéticamente pero no le contestaba.

— Maldición, maldición. Respóndeme… por favor…— Le decía al teléfono una y otra vez.

Por un momento uso la lógica y pensó todo con calma. Rima no era ninguna idiota, ella sabía cuándo debía irse a casa. Seguramente ya estaría ahí. Como también seguramente no le abriría si se presentaba. Se dijo así mismo que iría a su casa mañana temprano, antes de que ella se vaya a trabajar (Ella paga la mitad de sus gastos, y sus padres la otra mitad).

Eran las 10.a.m y Nagihiko se encontraba corriendo a la casa de Rima, con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella un momento, y si era posible… hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y con la esperanza de que todavía sintiera algo por él y poder vivir juntos, y cumplir su sueño de formar una familia juntos.

Ya estaba en frente del apartamento de Rima, subió las escaleras, se detuvo un momento en la puerta a respirar un poco, ya que estaba agitado y jadeante de tanto correr.

Toco el timbre, toco, toco, y toco. Se le formó un horrible pensamiento en la cabeza, "¿Y si le había pasado algo?". Iba a llamar a la policía cuando abren la puerta y aparece una somnolienta Rima, con el pelo desordenado igual que la ropa, frotándose los ojos sin parar. Hasta que al fin abre los ojos y queda en Shock al ver a Nagihiko. La miraba con una extraña combinación de sorpresa, con preocupación y una tristeza que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.

— Nagihiko…

El entro a la fuerza en el apartamento, agarrando a Rima de la cintura para que no pudiera prohibirle el paso, dándole la vuelta y estamparla contra la puerta, cerrando esta con el impacto.

La beso.

Agarro su cintura con las dos manos, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Rima trataba de resistirse empujándolo y pegándole, pero no servía de nada, solo hacía que Nagihiko la abrazara más fuerte. Al final se rindió, no podía resistirse a él. No a él. Rima paso sus brazos por el cuello de él incrementando el beso de intensidad.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Nagihiko pego sus frentes y miró la cara de Rima, el rostro más hermoso que alguna vez había visto. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

— Rima… — La llamo suplicante. Pero la nombrada no respondía. — Rima…

Abrió los ojos. Se miraron un momento y ella no pudo aguantar más. Por su mejilla bajo una lágrima, después otra y otra. No estaba sollozando, más bien mantenía una cara sería, pero sus lágrimas caían sin control.

— ¿Por qué lloras Rima?

Nagihiko la soltó y coloco sus manos en la cara de Rima, limpiando las lágrimas que caían. Ella reacciono, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y salió del agarre de Nagihiko, dirigiéndose a la cocina con este siguiéndola.

— Explícame Rima. — Exigió Nagihiko.

Esta estampó el vaso de agua recién servido contra la mesa.

— Yo no tengo nada que explicarte Nagihiko.

— Si, si tienes.

— No, Nagihiko, te equivocas. No tengo nada que explicar o decirte a ti.

— Rima. Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que me expliques por qué tomaste esa decisión.

— Oh. — Rima lo mira seria — Porque cambie de opinión. Eso es todo. ¿Ya te puedes retirar? Tengo que ir a trabajar. Si me permites.

Rima salió de la cocina esquivando a Nagihiko. Pero él agarro su muñeca fuerte, haciéndola girar, quedando frente a él.

— Eso no es cierto. Te conozco.

— No lo haces — Rima trató de zafarse de su agarre.

— Lo hago — Tomo un respiro — Eres el tipo de Chica amargada e histérica, alejando a todos de tu lado. Finges una actitud fría e indiferente, cuando eres la persona más dulce de la faz de la Tierra.

Se acercó un paso a ella y coloco una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola. Ella estaba en Shock. No se movió y tampoco reacciono a la cercanía ni a la caricia de él. Nagihiko tomo eso como algo positivo y continuó.

— Tu infancia no fue la mejor del mundo, pero lo superaste, convirtiéndote en una mujer fuerte y realista. Pero en el fondo eres muy vulnerable a las opiniones y palabras de los demás, haciendo que crezcan en mí unas enormes ganas de protegerte, ser tu escudo, ser tu almohada por las noches y darte mi hombre cada vez que lo necesites.

Se acercó un paso más y junto de nuevo sus frentes, soltó su muñeca, bajo su mano hasta encontrar los dedos de ella y los entrelazo.

— Admito que cuando te vi por primera vez no me lleve la mejor impresión del mundo. —rió— Pero eso no me impidió que pensará que eres la Chica más hermosa que alguna vez vi. Mis ojos te seguían a donde fuera que ibas. Trate de acercarme a ti tantas veces, —suspiro— pero en cada uno de esos intentos fui rechazado.

Rima embozo una sonrisa recordando todos sus intentos y como los rechazo. Nagihiko la miro sorprendida por su sonrisa, pero después también le sonrió.

— Rima… Yo te seguía sin darme cuenta hasta que estaba a tu lado. Insistí mucho, descubriendo cada cara de ti, tus gustos, tus defectos. Y también descubrí una hermosa sonrisa. —Nagihiko sonrió— Claro que no estuve solo, también recibí alguna que otra ayuda. — Él le guiño un ojo y ella rió, sabiendo exactamente a quien se refería.

— Te metías en mi piel profundamente — Dijo Rima de forma coqueta.

— Mmm —Nagihiko sonrió— Olvide decir que tu piel es la cosa más provocativa que he visto. — Este comentario hizo reír a Rima.

Ella coloco su brazo libre alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, este bajo su mano de su mejilla y la posiciono en su cadera. Se besaron lentamente, y el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad de forma apasionada. El aire empezó a hacer falta y se separaron, chocando sus frentes nuevamente.

— Rima… — Los ojos de los dos se encontraban cerrados.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Todavía me amas? — Preguntó con voz suplicante.

Rima inmediatamente se tensó, abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con un par de ojos ambarinos ya abiertos. Rima se separó de él, abrazándose a sí misma.

— Por favor… No hagas esto más difícil… — La voz de Rima se quebró en la última palabra.

— ¿Hacer qué más difícil, Rima? — Preguntó desesperado.

— ¡Esto! — Respondió señalándose a los dos — No lo hagas más difícil.

— ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?

Los ojos de Rima eran suplicantes. Pero Nagihiko no planeaba irse ni rendirse hasta que ella le contara todo.

— ¡Yo no…! — Se detuvo en seco, y suspiro — Te Amo, Te Amo demasiado, eso no puedo negártelo. — Cerró los ojos y escucho a Nagihiko suspirar. "¿Un suspiro de alivio?"

— ¿Entonces qué es? — A él se le notaba en la voz que estaba menos preocupado.

— Tienes que entenderme… necesito quedarme aquí. Necesito apoyar a Amu. ¡¿Qué pasaría si descubre que me fui del país con un total desconocido, de la nada, y que la deje sola?! — Lo miro con ojos suplicantes — Además quiero ayudarla, ayudarle a salir adelante.

— Rima… — Ella lo cortó

— Por favor… Entiéndeme… — Dijo acercándose y sus manos. Nagihiko suspiro y la miro con dulzura.

— Te Amo, lo sabes ¿Verdad? — Dijo entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente. Rima asintió.

— También Te Amo, Nagi. — Rima le sonrió tiernamente.

Se abrazaron. Ese sería el "Adiós" para los dos, puede ser que no se vuelvan a ver después de un tiempo, y… ¿Quién sabe lo que pasara de aquí a ese día?, nadie lo sabe. Nagihiko coloco sus manos en cada lada de la cara de Rima. Beso su frente, después sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla y por último rozo sus labios con los de Rima, para después besarlos desesperadamente, sintiendo el miedo de no volver a poder besar y probar esos labios. Se separaron jadeando. Beso su cara por última vez. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron. Rima lo miraba con una enorme disculpa en sus ojos y un gran amor hacia él. Nagihiko la miro con una tristeza enorme, reflejando el dolor que sentía a dejarla ir, y con un gran amor hacia ella.

Se separaron. Camino de espaldas hasta la puerta, sin separar sus miradas el uno del otro. Abrió la puerta detrás de él, cruzo, y la cerró despacio frente a él. Apenas se escuchó el "Clic" de la cerradura, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Rima, cayendo de rodilla al piso abrazándose con una mano y con la otra tratando de amortiguar los sollozos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Nagihiko todavía estaba ahí, recostado con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, escuchando sus sollozos, que trataba de amortiguar sin éxito. El también comenzó a llorar, pero el lloro en silencio, pensando: "Esto es lo que quiere" una y otra vez, para no obligarse a atravesar esa puerta y abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

El visito una última vez a Amu, ese día se despidió de ella. Y de Ikuto por mensaje, ya que él no daba señales de vida.

Al día siguiente se fue en un avión a su destino sin mirar atrás.

Poco después le llegaron noticias de que Ikuto también perdió la memoria.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Su historia no había sido tan larga, pero si lo suficiente, al darse cuenta de que el sol empezaba a bajar.

Ikuto seguía a su lado, pero esta vez estaba cabizbajo. Los pensamientos de hace una horas volvieron a su cabeza "¿Había estado fingiendo?". Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo, sin esperanzas de que él le contestara.

— Ikuto… tú… ¿Fingiste olvidar? — Nagihiko se dio cuenta que Ikuto se puso tenso.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando se decidió a que él no le respondería, lo sorprendió haciéndolo.

— Yo realmente no perdí la memoria — Coloco su cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente — La bloqueé.

— ¿La que…? — Preguntó sorprendido Nagihiko

— Lo que escuchaste — Dijo suspirando — Fue horriblemente doloroso para mí, así que bloqueé mis recuerdos de ella, de todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos.

— Si fue así… ¿Cómo es que…? — Pregunto de nuevo, sorprendido.

Espero un momento, y respondió.

— Cuando la vi después de todo este tiempo… mis recuerdos se alborotaron, chocando unos a otros en mi cabeza. No me lo podía creer —rió— ¡Por dios! Parecía una fantasía, un juego echo por mi cerebro.

Nagihiko lo miraba, esperando a que continuara.

— Esa misma noche… lo recordé todo, iba a cada lugar que recordaba mi mente junto a ella. Y soñé, soñé mí tiempo junto a ella, esos pocos meses que pasamos juntos. —Tomo un respiro— No lo creía, pero esos "Recuerdos", respondieron un montón de preguntas que se habían formado de mi cerebro… acerca de ella y yo.

Nagihiko lo miro atento. Eso explicación le aclaro todo.

Ya era tarde, y cada uno tenía que irse. Intercambiaron números, y se despidieron estrechando sus manos y abrazándose. Cada uno se fue a su hogar. Pero claro, todavía seguía en pie la mudanza de corto plazo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? :s. Espero que bien u-u. Cualquier cosa que quieran compartir conmigo, por favor díganme :c. Así sea buena o mala :3.

¡Me despido!. Chao, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3.


	10. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: "Shugo Chara!" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit

(Pensamientos de la Autora)  
-Dialogo-  
"Pensamientos de los Personajes"

Hola! e.e Aquí esta el -no tan esperado- capítulo 9! xd. Les advierto que no tiene escenas emocionantes, solo.. normal :s. Pero aún así espero que les guste! :3

* * *

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Capítulo 9:

Había un horrible sonido interrumpiendo el precioso sueño de nuestra querida Amu. Un horrible, feo, espantoso sonido, era muy parecido al de la… al de la…

— ¡La Alarma! – Grito Amu saltando de la cama y pegándole a la alarma una y otra vez esperando a poder apagarla, pero consiguiendo el tirarla al piso.

Se tiró de nuevo a la cama soltando un larguísimo suspiro. Desgraciadamente, ya era lunes, y para cualquier persona que esté en la secundaria, los lunes serían una tortura. "Ahhg", pensó Amu. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, deteniéndose un momento a palpar con los pies el piso frío. Se dirigió a la ducha, tomando un relajante baño caliente, dejando que el agua caiga por su espalda masajeándola. Se puso su (ahora habitual) uniforme, y bajo a comer su desayuno.

Su familia ya se encontraba abajo desayunando alegremente. Entro al comedor y su Padre le sonrió alegremente al notar su presencia. Amu le devolvió la sonrisa. Su Mama se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo de ella para llevar a la escuela. Su hermana menor estaba ocupada comiendo, o más bien amenazando, a su divertido huevo frito (tenía una carita dibujada en la yema). Su Madre al notar su presencia desde la cocina, asomo su cabeza al comedor y le dio una alegre sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días cariño! — Dijo alegremente su Madre.

— Buenos días Mamá – Respondió Amu devolviéndole la sonrisa, y observando divertida a su hermana como poco a poco se daba cuenta de que Amu estaba ahí, volteando su pequeña cabeza lentamente. — Hola, Ami.

— ¡Hola Onee-chan!

Amu agarro su silla, tirándola hacia atrás y sentándose en ella. Desayuno tranquilamente, ya que normalmente desayunaba apurada atragantándose con todo porque llegaba tarde a clase, pero ese día había puesto la alarma unos cuantos minutos atrasados, dándole más tiempo. Termino de desayunar y se despidió de su familia dirigiéndose a la escuela. Al parecer llegaría a su destino más temprano de lo normal, porque no había casi estudiantes dirigiéndose a la escuela, y como había previsto, así fue. Suspiro. Sus amigas no estaban, era de esperarse, no podía hacer nada, pero Amu odiaba estar sola. Ella inconscientemente comenzó a girar su cabeza a todas partes, buscando la cabellera azul marino que vio antes de enfermarse. Pero a esa hora no habían casi profesores y los profesores que ya habían llegado se encontraban abriendo todas las aulas, así que no vería a esa cabellera azul después de un largo tiempo.

Amu se dirigió a una banca cerca de la puerta del colegio, era banca hecha de troncos. "Es bonita, para ser una banca de troncos", pensó, normalmente esas bancas son ásperas e incomodas, pero esta era todo lo contrario. Habían muchas bancas como esa en ese jardín, parecían hechas para celebrar un picnic, y el lugar también daba apariencia de estar al aire libre, olvidando la sensación de que estas en una escuela donde te aburres. Cada banca tiene un pequeño florero de vidrio, y cada florero tiene un color diferente, pero en cada florero había solo una flor, y todas las flores son del mismo tipo. Gardenias. Eso explicaba por qué olía tan dulce.

Amu decidió esperar a sus Amigas sentada en esa banca, y mientras esperaba saco su MP4 y repasaba algunos ejercicios de Matemática, ya que es la materia que peor se le da, además había faltado la semana anterior por ese desafortunado resfriado, no es que no haya repasado antes, pero no quiso arriesgarse a ser regañada ese día, aunque Rima, Utau y Yaya le hayan pasado los últimos ejercicios que hicieron, no hacía daño repasar un poco.

Ya había pasado como media hora desde que había llegado, pero Amu no se había dado cuenta, el tiempo había pasado rápido. Por lo que fue normal que se sorprendiera al ver a todo ese gentío a su alrededor, ¡la entrada estaba invadida!, todas esas personas parecen estampidas. Se le habían acalambrado las piernas, así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo mientras esperaba a sus amigas, que todavía no llegaban. "¿Es que las había aplastado esta estampida?", pensó Amu. Empezó a recoger sus cosas cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, inmediatamente pensó que eran ellas, volteándose rápidamente para reclamarle a cualquiera de ellas que sea el por qué llegaba tan tarde, pero con quien se encontró era la persona que especialmente andaba buscando esa mañana. Su profesor de Música, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

— Profesor Tsukiyomi… — Amu lo miraba aturdida, pero su profesor la miraba de otra forma, una forma que Amu no pudo descifrar, pero su mirada era penetrante y fría. — ¿Sucede algo Profesor?

Ella comenzó a preocuparse, no era normal que su profesor fuera tan frio, normalmente era muy dulce con sus estudiantes, "¿Qué le había pasado?" pensó Amu. Ikuto inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta, y respondió la pregunta de Amu como si nada, pero su tono también era frío igual que su mirada.

— No es nada, no se preocupe… Srta. Hinamori. — Dio media vuelta y se marchó, entrando al colegio. Amu lo siguió con la mirada y sin dudarlo dos veces agarro sus cosas y lo siguió.

— ¡Espere un momento! ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! – Gritaba Amu frenéticamente.

El paro un momento y Amu suspiro aliviada, pero no había parado por sus frenéticos gritos, una mujer estaba frente a él. "¿Quién es ella?" pensó Amu. Los dos se alejaron caminando juntos, y Amu solo corría para alcanzarlos, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, y por esa misma razón empuja a alguien llevándolo al piso, y con esa persona se fue ella.

— ¡Auch! – Chillo Amu

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Es la voz de un Chico, era un chico a quien había empujado. Genial.

La ayuda a levantarse, sonriéndole. Lo bueno es que ese chico ya lo conocía. Kukai Souma. El admirador de Utau. Amu le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— Kukai Souma. Mucho Gusto – Dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

— Amu Hinamori. El placer es mío – Ella acepto su mano

— Tú debes ser la amiga de Utau.

— Exacto. Y tú debes ser su admirador – Dijo Amu divertida.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo sa…?

En ese mismo instante Utau entra al pasillo corriendo y gritando el nombre de Amu. Parecía preocupada, y eso que Utau es muy difícil de estresar.

— Oh. ¡Aquí Utau! — Amu alzo la mano, llamando su atención.

Utau distinguió la cabellera rosa entre toda la multitud de estudiantes que caminaban en el pasillo. Se acercó a ella hasta estar tener solo unos pasos de distancia. Utau se había dado cuenta que Amu estaba acompañada por Kukai. Lo miro confusa y lo señalo

— ¿Qué hace ESTE aquí?

— ¡Hola Utau! – La saludo con una sonrisa aún más grande. — También es un placer verte.

Utau lo mira, fulminándolo. Lo ignora y voltea a mirar a Amu, que se tapaba la boca con las manos tratando de amortiguar su risa. Utau también la fulmina, pero recuerda el por qué estaba ahí, volviendo a su mirada preocupada.

— ¡Como sea! Amu tiene que venir conmigo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

— ¿Qué sucede Utau?

— ¡Solo ven, rápido!

Utau se la lleva arrastrándola por el pasillo, Amu se voltea y mira a Kukai que estaba confundido. Amu le grita:

— ¡Después hablamos! – El alza la mano, dando a entender que la escucho.

Utau la lleva a la entrada del colegio, donde estaba sentada ella hace unos momentos. Ahí estaban Rima y Yaya que charlaban con la misma mirada preocupada de Utau. Cuando ellas llegaron Rima y Yaya se voltearon a verlas.

— Amu… - Dijo Rima

— Amu-chii…

— ¿Qué pasa Chicas? Me están asustando… — Amu comenzaba a preocuparse.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí. Rima toma una bocanada de aire y exhala. Después mira a Amu y se levanta.

— Amu… — Comienza — Tadase se transfirió a esta escuela… — Rima se muerde el labio, preocupada de la reacción de Amu…

Las tres chicas miran a Amu, expectantes. Pero Amu las miraba confundidas, sin entender porque tanto alboroto solo por eso. "¿Qué pasa si se transfirió aquí?" pensaba Amu.

— Aja… ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Las mira, parando un momento en cada una, hasta que llega a Rima, que exhala aliviada. Ahora que estaban más relajadas también suspiran aliviadas.

— Nada. — Dijo Rima despreocupada, moviendo los hombros — Solo que… Por lo de la otra vez pensé que… quizá ya no quisieras volver a verlo.

— Oh. — Amu cerró los ojos, pensativa — Por mucho que lo piense… No le guardo ningún rencor — Abrió los ojos, y ahora fue ella quien sacudió sus hombros despreocupada.

— Me alegra mucho que no pienses así de mí… Amu-chan.

Ella se sobresaltó, y miro atrás de ella, encontrándose con el mismo chico de la otra vez. Pelo rubio, tez blanca y ojos color rubí. Tadase Hotori.

— Amm… A mi igual…— Amu lo miraba un poco confundida. La respuesta de Amu provoco que Tadase se riera.

Rima fulminaba a Tadase con la mirada. "Si las miradas matasen, muchas personas ya estrían muertas, incluyéndola" pensó Amu. El dejo de reír y se aclaró la garganta.

— Lamento haber escuchado su conversación. — Dijo, mirando a Rima — Estaba buscándote, Amu. Solo quería darte un pequeño saludo de mi parte — Sonrió — Pero veo que están un poco ocupadas… Así que… Me retiro. Fue un placer hablar aunque sea un poco contigo, Amu. — Mira a Rima— Fue un placer volverme a encontrar contigo… Rima… — Da media vuelta y se va, perdiéndose en la multitud.

— ¡Ahhg!— Estallo Rima — ¡Me cae mal! — Rima estaba echa un fiera en ese momento.

— Cálmate Rima, cálmate. — Amu fue a obligar a sentar a Rima en de nuevo en la banca, y ella se sentó a su lado. Por si acaso.

Se sentaron las cuatro en la mesa, ignoraron completamente el tema de Rima, y Amu se los agradecía internamente, ella no quería hablar de él en ese momento. En cambio hablaron del repentino cambio de humor de su nuevo (no tan nuevo) profesor Tsukiyomi. Al igual que Amu, las otras ter sospechaban que algo le había ocurrido algo al pobre.

Sonó el timbre, y como dice la rutina, todos los estudiantes presentes chillaron de fastidio por interrumpir sus preciadas conversaciones, incluyéndolas. Se levantaron y dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, claro, igual ellas cuatro tocaban en el mismo salón todos los años.

Así transcurrió el día sin casi nada interesante que hacer, excepto el inventar todo tipo de historias al repentino cambio de humor de Profesor, que además corrían por toda la escuela como el viento, y claro está, llegaron a los oídos de Amu, igual que alguno profesores.

Gracias a dios, ese día no le tocaba la clases de música, y estaba feliz por eso, ya que…" ¿Cómo iba a ver a la cara a su profesor después de lo ocurrido hace unas horas y semanas?", "¿Y cómo iba a verlo a la cara con todas las historias que circulaban de él circulando por la escuela y su cabeza?", pensó Amu. ¡Moriría de la vergüenza!

Por lo que naturalmente se asustaría cuando el Profesor entrara por esa puerta a su salón para reemplazar a su profesora de inglés. El salón estaba en un horrible silencio infernal, por desgracia Amu dejó caer su lápiz en medio de todo ese silencio que se había creado en el ambiente. Algunos, muy pocos, voltearon a verla, incluyendo su profesor, que la miraba atento, y el resto lo miraba a él.

El aparto la vista de Amu y se dirigió al frente del salón, haciendo sonar sus zapatos ruidosamente. Todos, o la mayoría, salieron de su ensoñación, y lo miraron, pero el resto seguía distraídos. El aclaro su garganta varias veces y el resto de los estudiantes también despertó de su pequeña ensoñación.

— Bien. Como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, su nueva profesora de inglés ya se recuperó, pero no les dará clases hoy, sino la semana que viene, el día de hoy les daré clases nuevamente. Así que yo seré, de nuevo, su profesor suplente.

El rápidamente voltea y comienza a escribir en el pizarrón. Fecha, nombre y actividad. Sin voltear dice.

— Saquen sus libros, por favor.

Todos sacan sus libros rápidamente sin objeciones. Nadie iba a protestar ese día por dos simples razones: primera, el salón estaba completamente silencioso, y nadie quería hacer ruido. Segunda, nadie quería ver la nueva faceta enojada del profesor.

Copiaron rápidamente todo lo colocado en el pizarrón y atendieron a las clases como buenos chicos y obedientes, por lo que la clases transcurrió rápida y tranquila. Hasta que sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. Todos se levantaron, recogieron todo y salieron como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Amu se acercó sigilosa al escritorio del profesor, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablarle por sus nervios. Se colocó al frente del escritorio, con un profesor sumergido completamente en sus cosas, ordenando todo. Amu se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención, pero sin voltear a verla.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo…?

— Este… Sí. Me preguntaba… si usted le había dado clases de inglés a este salón la semana pasada…

— Sí. ¿Por qué?

— Es que… como usted sabrá… pesque un resfriado hace una semana, y… me preguntaba si me podía dar las actividades de la semana pasada… Si no es ningún problema. — Dijo Amu muy nerviosa.

— Mmm. Claro. — Rebusco un poco dentro de sus papeles y suspiro — Lo siento… ¿Podría pasar por mi oficina después de clases? No creo que tenga tiempo de encontrar esa actividad en este momento.

— ¡Oh! Claro. No hay problema — Amu le sonrió, aunque sabía que él no la vería. Pensó "¿Tan ocupado está que no puede alzar la vista para verme al menos?". Amu se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tales pensamientos egoístas se habían escabullido en su mente. Ella se decía a si misma que no le importa "lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer", después de todo ellos no eran nada, solo una relación Estudiante/Profesor. ¿O no? Por un instante recordó la pesadilla aterradora de hace una semana. "Eso fue lo un sueño, no tiene nada que ver con la vida real.", "Eso fue inventado por mi retorcido cerebro", "Él y yo", pensaba Amu.

Suspiro.

— ¿Profesor Tsukiyomi? — Lo llamo.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más? — Pregunto sin alzar la vista. De nuevo.

— Amm… Solo darle las gracias. Por todo. — Amu sabía que esa pausa le daban doble sentido a sus palabras, y sonrió al conseguir lo que quería. Él la había mirado.

— De nada…

Amu le sonrió una vez más. Pero se quedó paralizada, perdiendo su sonrisa. Había quedado atrapada por esos hermosos ojos zafiros como el mar, sin fin. Tan brillantes como un cielo estrellado. Unos ojos que escondían un secreto, un secreto que ella quería descubrir.

Pero ahora Amu no miraba esos ojos, miraba algo detrás de ellos, a la nada, con ojos distanciados, no miraba nada concreto, solo… miraba.

"Amu, salta. ¡Rápido!". Unas voces en su cabeza la llamaban. Lo extraño es que… no era a ella a quien llamaba. Era a una "Ella" del pasado. Era otra "Ella". Esas voces llamaban a otra Amu.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que me mate? — risas" Ahí está, otra Amu había contestado. No era ella.

— ¿Amu? ¡Amu! ¿Estás bien? — La voz que la llamaba sonaba muy cerca. "¿Profesor?" — ¡Amu! — Sintió una mano agarrando su cintura, y otra en su cara. Eran cálidas.

Ella no pude responderle. Comenzó a ver borroso, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro. Se había desmayado.

* * *

¿Y..? ¿Que les pareció? xd. Tengo un poco de esperanza de que les haya gustado. :3

Bueno, me despido. Bye ~.


End file.
